These Choices
by myxwonder-wall
Summary: Albus and Scorpius love each other, but Scorpius' priorities aren't at all in the right place. Can it ever work when one half of the equation wants to keep it in the dark? Male Slash. MPREG later on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Albus stood up straight, trying to not seem as scared or anxious as he felt. Trying to set himself apart from the other first year students who looked scared or anxious. It was just a sorting ceremony. They were only Houses. They didn't mean anything, right? Beauxbatons Academy didn't have houses, neither did Durmstrang. They were merely a method of organizing students. Of find a place for them to stay during school with people they're likely to feel comfortable with. If it was such a non-big deal, then why did Albus feel so worried about which house he ended in?

His fists clenched and unclenched waiting for his name to be called. Why did he have to be a P-name instead of say, a C-name or damn, even an H-name would've been nice.

"Emma Macmillan," grand, they were only on M. That left the N's and the O's and however many other P's there were here. Albus' teeth trapped his lower lip, waiting for it to be his turn to go up to the hat.

Emma was sorted into Hufflepuff. She didn't look disappointed or excited. She looked accepting at least and quickly went to sit at the Hufflepuff table with Monique Creevey and Frank Longbottom. Both of whom he knew and was surprised they'd been sorted into Hufflepuff. Monique was Victoire, Dominique and Louis' other cousin and had always seemed very sharp and clever to him. Then again, Albus wasn't quick with words so anyone was sharp and clever to him.

He was hoping to be a Gryffindor, of course. The only trouble was, Albus was not brave. He was shy, afraid of his own shadow. He avoided confrontation at all costs unless it was with James, but that was only natural because James was his brother. Whether or not Harry had told him his House didn't matter to he and Ginny, Albus still felt positive that they'd be disappointed in him if he weren't a Gryffindor.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Albus snapped back to attention. He was positive this boy was going to be a Slytherin. His father had been a Slytherin, his father's father, and so on through the generations. Or so Albus had been told. The hat was merely a formality for the small eleven year old boy about to put it on. It made Albus slightly jealous that this other boy had it so easy while he had to stand here in such suspense.

Scorpius was indeed sorted into Slytherin the moment the hat touched his white blonde hair. The boy's lips curled up in a reserved smile, moving fluidly toward the Slytherin table instantly. Albus was a little bit surprised by how gracefully Scorpius Malfoy moved. He himself was awkward and constantly tripping over his over-sized feet, much like the greater part of the students in his year.

"Albus," he was shoved by his cousin Rose as she hissed his name.

"What," he hissed back, tearing his gaze from Scorpius to Rose.

"We don't have all evening, Mr. Potter," said Professor Longbottom, a friendly smile on his face to let Albus know he wasn't sincerely irritated… yet. He was the Herbology professor and deputy Headmaster. McGonagall was still alive and well, now the Headmistress.

"Oh," Albus said, stepping forward. He was embarrassed now, having drawn undue attention to himself. He wet his lips nervously, swallowing as well, balling his fists as he walked up the steps to sit on the stool. Albus didn't know if twenty seconds or twenty minutes had passed when the hat was placed on his head, but he figured it could only reasonably be the former. This was it, he was about to be sorted.

"_Oh, the second Potter boy,_" came a voice in Albus' head. His stomach tensed even though he'd been warned about this. He swallowed even though there was nothing to be swallowed; his mouth had gone dry now.

"_Not so quick,_" the hat went on. "_Lacks cunning, bravery seldom shown…_"

"Please," Albus thought, "Gryffindor. I'll beg."

"_Are you sure,_" the hat asked. He wasn't sure.

"No," he answered honestly, frowning with shame now. He didn't put up much of a fight ever. He wasn't confrontational.

"_Do you trust me,_" the hat asked him another question. The answer was yes, after some consideration. "_Then it'll be…_" The hat paused, probably for effect.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat's voice rang across the Great Hall. Albus' green eyes became saucers. _He was a Hufflepuff!?_

Albus just sat on the stool for a few moments, stunned. He shook his head and snapped back to life when Professor Longbottom patted his back; a silent prompt to get Albus out of the way of the next student, Celeste Pucey. Albus stood up and walked quickly over to the Hufflepuff table. He looked at his feet the whole way there, embarrassed.

Frank, Emma and Monique greeted him with excited smiles. "This is so great," Monique chirped, throwing her arms around him. She wasn't his cousin, but they were good friends anyway.

"What's wrong," Frank asked, furrowing his brow. "You're not disappointed to be in Hufflepuff, are you?"

Albus didn't know what to say. Yes, he was disappointed. "Yes," he answered honestly. Emma looked mad then.

"What, you think Hufflepuffs are lesser because they're not stupid enough to thrust themselves into dangerous situations, not selfish enough to step on people to get what they want and not," she stopped there, too miffed to come up with anything for Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry," Albus mumbled, back hunching and cheeks flushing. "You're right," he added, looking at her apologetic. Albus Potter was not confrontational.

Emma shook her head, stabbing her fork into some steak that had just appear along with other dishes. "You're such a wuss," she said bluntly, looking right at Albus.

"Emma," Frank hissed, giving her a look. Monique was giving Emma one of those acidic girl-nonverbal-communication looks that Albus could never decipher.

"Well he is," Emma exclaimed, not backing down from her statement. "Don't look at me like that. He's a wimp who can't keep his opinion once someone challenges it."

"Emma!"

"No, Monique," Albus said, patting her arm. "It's okay. Emma's right. I just don't like confrontation," he explained, looking at Emma. This was gutsy for him.

The rest of the feast went alright. Albus' opinion had genuinely changes once Emma had put things in that context. Who was he to act like he was above Hufflepuff or like Hufflepuff was below the other houses? It was rude and unjust of him to think that way. Albus was easily swayed.

September the second brought the very first day of classes. Albus' first class of the day was Potions with the Slytherins. He wasn't all that anxious about the class being with Slytherins; that is, until he ran into Scorpius Malfoy on his way.

"Do you mind," Scorpius snapped indignantly, picking himself up off the floor and dusting off his nice robes.

Albust stared stupidly for a moment, tongue tied. Scorpius gave him a look and said, "are you going to _say_ anything?" He didn't seem like he was being nasty. He sounded like he was genuinely asking the question, but his expression seemed just a bit patronizing.

"I'm sorry," Albus blurred, raising his dark eyebrows and biting his low lip. Scorpius snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Well of course you're sorry," he said, giving Albus a more patronizing look than before.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, picking up his bag from the floor. "I'm just… Hufflepuff."

"Don't use your house as a cop-out for poor manners and lack of vocabulary," Scorpius snapped, frowning now. "Anyway," he continued, "we're going to be late." He then turned on his heel and walked several yards before turning around and staring incredulously at Albus, who was still just standing there. "Oh _Merlin_," Scorpius drawled, rolling his eyes. "Fine, get points taken from your House on the first day. Not my problem," he said, putting his hands in the air and then walking away again.


	2. Chapter I

**December 1****st****, 2022 (or five years later)**

A whole novel could be written based on the moments in Albus' life when he felt anxious and worried. He was a naturally worried person; a Nervous Nelly. Often, his fears were irrational and unfounded but not always. Take now, for instance. Albus thought his worries had legitimate backing at the moment, sitting in the Room of Requirements.

For one, he was out of the Common Room after curfew. That alone was enough to make Albus anxious and paranoid. Two, he was out of the Common Room after curfew for a rendezvous with another boy. Three, this boy was his boyfriend but nobody knew this but himself and the other boy. Four, this boy was Scorpius Malfoy. Of all people. All this added up to a very nervous Albus Potter.

On most nights they met like this, Albus was more relaxed than ever. Something about his boyfriend made him more calm and more bold. Tonight was different though. Shy, paranoid, mousy Albus was sick of keeping the relationship secret. He was in love with Scorpius and was constantly tripping over himself, on the brink of exposing it. He was going to try to pony-up the balls to talk to the boy about it. Really talk to him about it, not just give up the moment Scorpius said no. There were some things that if you want them badly enough, you have to really go for it. Albus wanted this enough.

--

Albus wasn't the only one nervous. Scorpius was sweating bullets, creeping through the Slytherin Common Room and trying not to be caught sneaking off. He couldn't imagine what'd happen if anyone found out about where he was going or who he was going there for. His boyfriend was an escape, someone he could just be with and not have to do anything impressive. He could unwind and forget about the constant pressure to be better than everyone else at pretty much everything. In classes, at Quidditch, in popularity.

He got up to the Room of Requirements quickly without any disruptions. He'd never been caught after hours before and even if he did, he was sure he could get out of any punishments thrown at him. He was more polite than his father had been, more respected and liked than his father had been. Scorpius fancied himself to be a charismatic young man; truthfully, the boy was just cocky.

Scorpius always found it hard to concentrate on getting the door to appear when the stupid Barnabas the Barmy statue was right there on the other side of the hall way. Maybe that was the idea though, to distract those who wanted in from getting in. He smirked a bit and scoffed at it- the mere thought of some ridiculous statue keeping him away from Albus! There were ways to keep him from the boy, but a statue was not one of them. Not even close.

Finally, all thoughts of the statue disappeared and the only thought in his head while he walked up and down the corridor was that he needed a place to see Albus. The door opened and Scorpius squealed, then looked to make sure no one was around to either see him enter the room or have heard his unmanly squeal. He wasted no more time in opening the door, then shutting it behind him.

Albus looked up instantly when he heard the door click shut, his goofy smile revealing his crooked teeth. "Hey," he said nervously. He wrapped arms around Scorpius' shoulders as the boy came up close to him.

"Hey," he answered back, arms winding around Albus' narrow waist. Immediately his lips were on Albus' neck, kissing up it and along his jaw line.

"Pleased to see you too," Albus breathed, giggling a bit because the kisses tickled. Scorpius ceased his kissing to nuzzle his nose against Albus'.

"Sorry," he said it even though he wasn't really sorry. "It's been too long."

"It's been a week," Albus answered, rolling his eyes. He knew it had been a week because they'd been together last on his birthday. That, and he'd been counting the days. Scorpius nodded, kissing Albus' lips briefly.

"As I said, it's been too long."

Color came to his cheeks, and Albus couldn't deny that he felt more special when with Scorpius than he did at any other time or with any other person. Away from Scorpius, he was just Albus Potter. Harry Potter's sheepish, pansy son. But with Scorpius, he was someone special. Someone worth undivided attention and affection.

Suddenly, his feet weren't on the ground anymore. Scorpius had scooped him up and sat on the couch with him. Albus bit his lower lip and shifted on Scorpius' lap, smiling at him coyly. The blonde boy's hands tangled into Albus' dark hair, pulling him close enough to kiss him. He responded to the kiss eagerly, but was still nervous. He needed to talk to Scorpius about this, not just drop it. When would be a good time to discuss the subject of being open? Albus had no idea.

The more he thought about it, the more anxious he became and all together forgot to kiss back. Scorpius withdrew his tongue from Albus' mouth and broke his lips away, looking frustrated.

"What's the matter," he asked, blonde eyebrows knitting together. Albus looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Scorpius knew something was up. Sink or swim, Albus thought to himself.

"Well," he started, running over his speech in his head again. He took a deep breath and decided to take the leap. "I don't want to sneak around like this anymore, Scorpius. I hate not getting to hold your hand whenever I feel like it and I hate pretending I'm not crazy in love with you. I just see every straight couple hold each other and kissing and being happy in public and it just kills me not to crush you in a hug every time you're near me. I really, really want to stop hiding this, baby."

Scorpius frowned, shaking his head. "No," he said flatly.

"Why not," Albus whined, furrowing his brow.

"You _know_ why," he answered. "I can't, Albus. I just can't. My parents would never in a million years be okay with it and my friends… My friends! Think of what they'd think, say!" Scorpius' heart beat accelerated at the thought. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like if every one knew. If everyone thought he was gay, which he was convinced he wasn't. Albus was just… special. It was different.

"So what," Albus whined, determined not to just let Scorpius walk all over him about this. "Maybe they'll be okay with it."

"Ha," Scorpius laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "Don't be so naïve, Albus. Why does it matter if we hold hands or what have you in public? We see each other here. I'm happy."

"Well I'm not," he admitted, looking down at his hands clasped tightly on his lap. "I love you. I don't want to hide you. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you," Scorpius said indignantly, shifting uncomfortable beneath Albus. "Just because I don't want everyone knowing does not mean that it's not there. Please, come off it Al. Do you have any clue what would happen if my _parents_ found out? It'd be disown; written out of the will. I am not giving up my inheritance over your sudden urge to flaunt your sexuality."

"_My _sexuality," Albus exclaimed, getting off of Scorpius' lap. "What, I'm gay and you're not!?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Scorpius said, not sure if it were the truth or a lie. "Just… you can't ask me to give up everything. This isn't fair."

"So is this how it's going to be forever," Albus asked, lifting an arm up and then dropping it again. "I'm just your dirty little secret?"

"Come off it," Scorpius growled, shaking his head, body becoming tense. "I can't let anyone know. End of story."

"I don't think this is going to work," Albus said, shocked that the words really came out of his mouth. Scorpius gave him a weird, disbelieving look.

"Since when are you so eager to reveal things that'll bring you ridicule," he sneered, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "You spend every day staying so far away from the danger line it's not even funny."

Albus shrunk back a bit, shaking his head. "I love you," he mumbled, feeling a lump starting to form in his throat. "You make me brave."

"Touching," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Come on, baby," he said, exasperated. "Let it go, please? We've been doing fine this way."

"It's not fair," Albus whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. "You care more about your inheritance than you do about me?"

"No," Scorpius cried, shaking his head. "No, I don't! I just… I just- oh come _on_!" He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He wanted to be popular, he liked having money and security. All those things disappeared the moment anyone else knew he was involved with another boy. He didn't understand why Albus needed everyone to know about it.

"I cant do this," Albus mumbled, slumping back onto the couch. He forced his green eyes up to Scorpius' dark blue ones. "I can't be just a secret. We want different things, I guess. I think," he thought hard before he spoke next. "I think we need to break up."

Scorpius froze, eyes getting wide. "What," he whispered, breathless like Albus had just punched him in the stomach. "You… Albus, don't!" He couldn't believe this. Never, not once had it occurred to him in the last eight months they'd been together that Albus would be the one to initiate a break up. "Maybe you're right," he snapped suddenly, face taking on a nasty, malevolent expression. He looked just like his father at this moment.

"I guess that's that then," Albus said, suddenly feeling numb. This didn't feel real. He didn't expect this conversation to turn into a break up.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Scorpius shouted, throwing his arms in the air. A last-ditch effort to stall, to turn it around. He didn't want to break up with Albus at all! "You can't. Please, don't. I love you, _I gave it to you_."

"And what'd I give you," Albus scoffed. "A muffin basket!?"

"Fine," Scorpius growled, teeth clenched. "You want a break, you got it. We're done. It's over."

"I guess you can go then," Albus said blankly, staring at his feet. He felt like he was going to get sick. This was really done. Over.

Scorpius didn't say anything more. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. He ran all the way to the dungeons, not caring who would see or hear him. He didn't make it any farther than the entrance portrait before he collapsed, falling to his knees. He let himself cry a little then. This wasn't fair at all.


	3. Chapter II

**December 5****th****, 2022**

"Albus... Albus? Albus!"

Albus jolted slightly and looked up from his untouched breakfast. Lily was looking at him with critical eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to pony up the energy it took to respond.

"Yeah," he asked bleakly, using what was left of the energy to raise his eye brows. He didn't have the energy for anything and had over the last four days had spent all his out of class time in bed. If he slept, he couldn't hurt.

"What's the matter," Lily asked, voice hushed. He could see she looked worried but couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for causing it. "You've been zoned out for days. You look terrible."

"I'm fine," he mumbled, shaking his head with a surprise bit of energy.

"If you say so," she said skeptically, shaking her head and stabbing her waffles with her fork.

"I don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about it," he said, more or less pleading for her to not ask him more.

"You said you were fine," she said. Her words sounded like they'd be accusatory, but her brown eyes held no hostility. "But anyone looking at you can tell you're not fine. And even though I was dropping it, you went on to confirm you're not fine by saying you didn't want to talk about it."

"Do you always have to be so clever," Albus asked, tilting his head. He wasn't being snippy, he was being genuine. He looked sad and sincere, which broke Lily's heart a little.

"I just want to know what's got my brother so upset," she said softly, reaching across the table and holding his hand. Albus sighed and after several minutes, took his hand out from under hers.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'm fine. It's Saturday, I'm going to go back to my dorm and get some more shut-eye," he told her, starting to stand. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and nodded toward it. "You can go sit with your friends, Lils. You don't have to take care of me."

She stayed silent until he was out of ear shot. "Then who will," she whispered, shaking her head.

**December 18****th****, 2022**

Scorpius was hurting too, but he was putting up a much better front than Albus. He wasn't spending all his time in bed, and he wasn't an unreachable zombie in his classes. He was, however, eating significantly less than he'd used to and he was going running twice a day, before breakfast and after dinner. He was dropping weight like crazy, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed something, anything to get Albus off his mind. When he ran, he could make himself think only of moving one foot in front of the other and the burning in his lungs.

He hadn't spoken to Albus in almost three weeks. He didn't know who he hated more, Albus or himself. He couldn't fool himself; he didn't hate Albus. He wouldn't be able to hate Albus even if he tried and wanted to. He knew he hated himself. Hated his twisted concept of what a pleasant life was. Hated himself for not being able to choose Al. Merlin, he wanted to badly to be able to have it all. To have and eat his cake. His parents' love, his inheritance and Albus.But that was never going to happen.

At least now he wouldn't have to see Albus for two weeks, once the train pulled into the station. Actually, he'd been fortunate (or unfortunate, he wasn't sure which) enough to have not seen Albus on the way to the train and had gotten through most of the ride without seeing him. He'd been doing a good job in the last near-three weeks at looking at Albus without actually seeing him. He avoided eye contact, looked right through him. He didn't want to know how Albus was holding up, good or bad; either one would break his heart.

Finally, the train came to a halt. Scorpius wasn't paying attention though, staring at his own feet and thinking about not thinking about Albus. He jolted when a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face. He looked up at the impatient face of one of his friends, Adonis Nott.

"Oi, wanker, we're at the station," he said, pulling his trunk off the storage rack. Scorpius nodded and stood up, fetching his own trunk.

"Thanks," he gave Adonis a nod, smiling briefly. The boy was giving him a critical look, as was Gabriel Pucey. "What," he asked nervously, blonde eyebrows knitting together.

Gabriel shrugged. "Just acting strange, you. Always staring off into space," he said simply. He then grinned wickedly and asked, "what's her name?"

"Huh," Scorpius asked, not expecting that although he should have. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No girl. No one. Nothing, actually. I'm alright. I don't know what you're talking about."

Adonis and Gabriel exchanged skeptical looks. "Is it Flint," Adonis asked, blocking Scorpius' exit. Scorpius wrinkled his nose, shaking his head.

"I don't do troll," he said. It was harsh an unfair, and he didn't mean it. Natalie Flint had always been sweet to him.

"Ouch," Gabriel followed up. He thought for a moment and then said, "Is it my sister?"

"No," he said, sighing and wishing they'd knock it off. "It's not Athena. It's not a Slytherin." Shit, he'd slipped.

Both of their eyes lit up devilishly. "Ooooh," they said in unison. Grand, they'd never quit now.

"Macmillan."

"Finnigan."

"Thomas."

"NO," Scorpius shouted, shoving Adonis out of his way. "It's nobody. I'm not interested in anyone and there's noting going on with me, thanks." He got out of the compartment quickly, almost knocking a few first years over as he cut them off to get away from his friends.

He got off the train, spotting his parents and making a beeline for them. He wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Hello darling," his mother chirped, kissing both of his cheeks. She then looked very concerned, looking him up and down. "You've lost weight. What's the matter?"

Scorpius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His father, miraculously, saved him from answering. "Ah, leave him be, Astoria. He's probably just working on that Quidditch. Boys forget meals when there's sports to be done, right son?"

He felt sickened by his father's wink but nodded, faking a smile. "Yeah, that's all. Trying to get ahead, get all O's on my N.E.W.T.s next year. Win the Quidditch Cup this year." Lies, but who cared? If he could lie to himself and his friends, he could lie to his parents.

That's when he saw Albus meeting with his parents. He looked at him and honestly saw him. He gasped a little, seeing how tired and thin and unhappy Albus looked. How his parents were so clearly trying to hide scared, worried looks. Scorpius' stomach turned and he thought he was going to be sick all over the platform. That was his Albus, so frail and miserable. His Albus, and he needed to fix him. He lost his mind and made to go over there, but was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to go, Scorpius," he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. Scorpius looked up at him, then back at Albus, then back at his father again. He sighed, shoulders slouching. He nodded, feeling defeated even though his father didn't seem to be intentionally keeping him away from Albus.

Scorpius truly, undoubtedly hated himself.


	4. Chapter III

**December 18****th**** - 29****th****, 2022**

Albus carried on in much the same fashion once home as he had in school, except he left his bed less often. His parents were terribly worried, he knew it. He figured he only had days to go before his father brought home veritaserum to get the truth out of him. Whenever his mother came to talk to him, he pretended to be sleeping or pretended he was actually out of bed and _very _busy with something. James had had the gall to come into his room and tell him that whatever it was, he needed to grow a pair and get over it. He may have been right- he probably was right.

Albus just couldn't bring himself to get over this. He felt so cold and empty and alone without Scorpius to look forward to. Before, he'd been able to kid himself into thinking he and Scorpius had a future. That Scorpius would take him and love him forever, throwing all outside opinions to the wayside. That was never going to happen, and it hurt Albus, shocked him, to have been awakened from his little pipe dream.

The day after Christmas, Albus had woken up to an open letter on his desk. He'd picked it up and recognized Scorpius' writing. Albus wanted to get angry and go yelling at everyone to find out who'd invaded his privacy and read his mail. He didn't have the energy, though. He was also too afraid to read the letter, but he did lie with it, holding the envelop to his chest. This had to be a form of self mutilation, or self destruction. Whatever it was, it couldn't be healthy to pine over your ex-boyfriend by cuddling letters from him instead of reading them.

_Albus,_

_First I want to say that I'm sorry. I love you and I know that you love me. I promise I do love you, and I don't like being broken up. It hurts so much to be alone without you and without the prospect of you being with me again. I'm just so scared of truly losing everything. I don't know what I can say to make this better, love. I wish I could give you what you need and what you deserve. Help me out here._

_Love, Scorpius_

**December 30****th****, 2022**

Finally, Albus couldn't take it anymore. He was cold all the time from the weight he'd lost and the pain was getting to be unbearable. He couldn't just let things go like that, he needed to fix things with Scorpius. He had to at least try or he'd go on like this, miserable for Merlin knows how long.

He got out of bed, suddenly charged full of energy. He was quick in getting dressed and putting on a jacket. Scorpius' house was ten miles from his and the weather was too bad for flying. Albus was going to walk there. Rain and wind weren't going to keep him from the boy, not by a long shot. Not now that he had the energy and nerve to get to him.It was nine on the dot when Albus started creeping down the stairs, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Not that anyone could stop him; he was seventeen and more determined than he'd been in his entire life.

His hand was on the door knob when the hall light flicked on. Albus whirled around, coming face to face with his very tall brother and his scrutinizing narrow gaze. "Where are you going?"

"Not now, James. I need to go, don't worry about it," he said quickly. He was feeling around him for the door knob. James still intimidated him, even now.

"You're going to see him," he said, firm accusation in his voice. Albus' eyes widened a little, shocked and confused. How could James know about Scorpius? Then he remember the envelope being open when he found it on his desk.

"_You_ read my mail!? How dare you," it came out more shrill and less manly than he'd hoped for.

"Yeah, I did," James said, crossing his arms. "And I'm not apologizing for it. I had to know what was wrong with you Albus! Do you know how much it sucks seeing your little brother so honestly and obviously hurting? So, when you got mail from someone, Scorpius Malfoy of all people… I just had to read it. I couldn't let you have it if it was mean. But then it wasn't mean, it was actually a bit sweet and tragic," he paused then. "Tell anyone I said that and I will hang you by your little toes from my broom. And then fly it."

Albus' stomach tightened a little bit. So the letter was a good one. That almost gave him something to look forward to, but he wasn't about to go upstairs to get it. He wanted to hear whatever Scorpius had to say right from his mouth. "I won't tell anyone. Yeah, I'm going to see him. You better not have told mum and dad!?"

"No," he shook his head, "I didn't tell anyone. Anyway, you can't go out there. Have you even looked outside? It's horrible."

"I have to do this," he said, totally adamant. "I don't care what the weather is like, I'm going. You can't stop me, neither can mum and dad so don't even think about snitching on me. Goodbye, James." To his surprise, James grinned and started to laugh at him.

"Wow, you seriously grew a pair, little brother," he said, clapping Albus on the shoulder. He winced but smiled back.

Not wasting any more time, Albus turned, opened the door, and walked out.

This weather was no joke. The wind was whipping his hair in all different directions, or at least the hair that wasn't being plastered to his forehead by rain. The hood on his jacket made relatively no difference, but he buttoned it up to stay in place anyway. Taking a deep breath, he set off for Scorpius.

It took Albus two hours to get to the Manor on foot. But when he saw it, his heart swelled and his knees knocked. It was huge and daunting, especially when a convenient bolt of lightning cracked in the skyline behind it. Scorpius was in there, and Scorpius was what he needed. So that's where he needed to go.

Once, Scorpius had told him about a hole in the fence surrounding the property. He'd joked that maybe in the summer Albus could sneak through it to visit him. Tonight, him crawling through a whole was anything but a joke. It took him a while to find it, but finally he did. It took some bending to get under it and to the other side, which proved Albus to be much more flexible than he'd thought he was. It also resulted in him being covered in mud. What a sight he'd be, trying to win his boyfriend back. Soaking wet, muddy, hair all over the place.

He had to be slow and careful making his way up to the house. Darting from one bush to the next. Bush to bush, tree to tree until he reached the tree he needed. Scorpius also told him about the giant oak tree outside his window, on the East side of the house.

He's never been very strong or athletic, but now he was preparing himself to climb a tree. A very, very long climb up to the limb and nearly reached Scorpius' window. Taking a deep breath, Albus started pulling himself up the limbs. He almost slipped a fell a few times, but finally made it to the limb that lead to the window. He took a series of deep breathes and hoped to Merlin that he didn't kill himself in his attempts to get to his love. Arms slightly shaking, he started inching out onto the branch. Closer and closer until he was near enough to lean forward and wrap on the window.

Scorpius had just gotten out of the shower and put on a luxurious emerald robe when he hear the knock on his window. He jumped and his whole body tensed, wondering who or what could be at his window at this time of night. Not too frightened to be conscious of his appearance, Scorpius took the towel off his head, shaking our his blonde hair and letting it fall just barely on his shoulders. He picked up his wand, remembering he could use his magic if he needed to defend himself. Swallowing, he crept toward the window.

"AH," he growled, throwing the curtains open. He gasped, hardly recognizing Albus sitting there on the tree branch. But those vibrant green eyes weren't mistakable. For a moment, he was rendered stupid and just stood there, staring at him. Albus waved nervously.

He was still a bit bitter from Albus not writing back to him, but he opened the window and offered the boy his hand anyway. Albus took Scorpius' pale, slender hand in a death grip and clambered into the room through the window. He blushed faintly, looking down at his muddy feet and pants getting the carpet first. He was shaking like a leaf from how cold he was, but also from being nervous.

"Tiggis," he called out, and a small house elf appeared. "Fetch some toast and cocoa," he order, being unnecessarily harsh with the innocent elf. "And do not tell father about my visitor," he added. The elf left in a hurry and Scorpius turned his attention back to Albus. "What are you doing here, Al?"

Albus would've shuffled nervously were he not afraid of getting the carpet even dirtier. "I had to see you," he said, looking pointedly at his feet. "I miss you so much, Scorpius. I couldn't take it anymore… so I came to see you. I know it's late but I just HAD to. So I got up and I left my house and I walked until I found… you."

"You WALKED here," he exclaimed, looking up and down Albus' soaked and muddied body. He had to admit, he as greatly touched that Albus would talk so far in such weather just to see him. "Come here," he said, grabbing Albus' wrist and pulling him into his large closet. He pulled one of his robes off the hanger and set it on the bench. "You can put this on. The elves will take care of your dirty stuff," he told him, walking back into his bedroom.

Scorpius sat in front of the fire in his bedroom, not thanking the elf when she left the tray of cocoa and toast. A few minutes later, Albus shuffled sheepishly into the room. Scorpius looked him up and down again. Albus looked lovely in green, especially with his eyes.

"Well go on, sit," Scorpius said, nodding to the chair next to his own. Albus sat down slowly, looking nervous. It made Scorpius want to jump him right then. "I wrote to you. Why didn't you write me back?"

"I was afraid to read it," Albus answered honestly. He was wringing the robe in his hands, scared. "James said it was nice, though."

"What," he gasped, paling even more. "Your brother read it!? Albus, how could you!?"

"I didn't, calm down. He read it before he even gave it to me," he explained quickly. His eyes once again gave him away, pleading and honest.

"He won't tell anyone, will he," Scorpius asked urgently. Albus shook his head vigorously. "Good."

"Scorpius," Albus said timidly. Suddenly there was a lump in his throat and his lower lip was quivering. "I can't do this. I can't not have you. I miss you so much. I just love you so, so much Scorpius."

Scorpius tried to remain cool and indifferent but fail miserable. He caved, slouching over in his chair. "I miss you, too. I don't sleep, I hardly ear, nothing makes me happy. I don't know what to do though! I love you, but telling people… about us? It's not an option for me."

"I know," Albus whispered, standing up. "I know it's not. And it's okay, I changed my mind. No Scorpius is definitely not better than Secret Scorpius," he finished, standing in front of his… whatever.

Scorpius heart almost broke all the way at that. He was a selfish git, and he knew it. "Oh, Al," he gushed, throwing his arms around the boy's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Albus smiled, euphoric to have Scorpius touching him again and telling him he loved him. "I want you back," Albus said in a tone that left no room for doubt.

"You got me, baby," Scorpius whispered, kissing his boyfriend's ear. His boyfriend. Thank Merlin.

Albus squeezed his boy as tight to his body as he could, starting to cry now. Because he was happy though, not because he was sad or nervous.

"Thank you," he whispered, stepping back and wiping at his eyes. He smiled a bit, laughing and wiping his eyes more until they were dry. Scorpius couldn't help but smile back, thinking about how beautiful and sweet Albus looked standing in front of him. His face was all blotchy and had tear tracks down his cheeks. The whites of his eyes were all blood shot around his stunning green irises.

Scorpius refused to admit he was gay. Albus was just special. Albus was so special, Scorpius couldn't help but be in love with him. With that thought in mind, he took a gentle hold of Albus chin. Albus lifted himself onto his toes to meet the blonde boy's lips. Albus moaned as soon as their lips touched, having missed that feeling so badly. He hadn't kissed those lips in almost a month.

Grudgingly, Scorpius broke their kiss. "Come on, let's get into bed. You must be exhausted."

Albus blushed faintly and followed him into the big, lavish bed. He was actually wide awake now, despite his two hour journey on foot and climbing a tree. Scorpius' bed was soft, and it didn't take long for him to get comfortable, cuddled up under the covers with his boy.

Scorpius' lips found Albus' again quick and kissed them eagerly. He'd been separated from his Albus far too long for his liking, even if he was a selfish jerk who deserved it. If Albus was willing to put up with him, why deprive himself?

Soft kisses turned into harder kisses. Those progressed into deeper, open mouth kisses. Quickly, this escaladed into fierce, urgent snogging, tongues all over the place. Albus was all too aware of the fact both of them were very much naked. As any other time he was alone with Scorpius, he felt bold. He slid a hand beneath the soft green fabric of Scorpius' robe, earning himself a little whimper and tensing muscles. Scorpius tore his lips away, panting heavily and looking at Albus very lustfully.

"Albus," he whispered, looking slightly desperate. "Make love to me. I want you. I need you." This was something knew, for Scorpius to borderline on begging for something. But he wanted this, wanted to feel Albus moving in him. When they'd made love on Albus' birthday, he'd been the dominant male. Now he was curious. Plus, if he was going to control the publicity (or lack thereof) of their relationship, the least he could do was yield some power to Albus in bed.

Naturally, Albus couldn't possibly say no to that kind of request accompanied with the way Scorpius blue eyes were smoldering. "O-okay," he stammered, nodding. He sat up, sliding the green robe off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. He took his time peeling the robe off of Scorpius, kissing each inch of pale flesh as it was exposed. Scorpius moaned, wanting Albus to stop taking so bloody long and just give it to him.

Although to say he was nervous was an understatement. It was certain to hurt, since it had hurt Albus. Merlin, Albus had cried and Scorpius' prick wasn't even as big as Albus' was. He really hoped he wouldn't cry.

Finally, Albus had him naked. "So," Albus started, grabbing his wand and looking a bit worried. "How do you want me to do it?"

"Like this," Scorpius answered, shrugging. He was laid flat on his back beneath Albus, the latter between the former's legs. He'd taken Albus the same way, although they'd read enough about the act before doing it to know other ways could be more comfortable. Facing each other just felt more intimate.

Albus smiled at him nervously and mumbled the charm to slicken things. At this particular moment, his fingers. He gave Scorpius a kiss and gently tapped his entrance as a warning before pushing a finger inside. Scorpius hardly felt it, being just a finger. He gave Albus a rather aggressive kiss and Albus withdrew his finger, plunging two in. This Scorpius did feel, but they didn't hurt him. He relaxed while Albus moved them in and out. It felt nice, actually.

On the other end, Albus was very worried. Scorpius was so tight around his fingers. Just his fingers, which were way smaller than his penis. Not that Albus was bragging to himself; it was just a fact. He almost worried his penis wouldn't fit, but then realised that was ridiculous. He was not THAT much bigger than Scorpius, and Scorpius had certainly fit in him. Granted, he cried for three of the eight minutes it lasted but it fit nonetheless.

"Oh!"

Albus froze. "Did I hurt you!?"

Scorpius shook his head vigorously, "no. You touched something... bloody amazing." Albus grinned, feeling accomplished. He felt around a bit and stroked the spot again, making Scorpius moan.

"Albus," he whimpered. He was ready for more than fingers.

Albus took a nervous, rattling breath and cast the charm on his hard member until he felt it was slick enough for Scorpius. He moved, positioning himself against Scorpius' opening. Scorpius lifted his legs, loosely wrapping them around Albus' waist. Albus lowered his head and sucked on Scorpius' neck, slowly pushing in. For him, the feeling of being inside of Scorpius was euphoric. Immediately, Scorpius gasped and then growled, clenching his jaw. It hurt like nothing else, more than Scorpius had prepared himself for. Albus stopped and lift his head, looking Scorpius in the eyes. Or he would be, if Scorpius didn't have them squeezed shut.

"It's okay, baby. I know it hurts," he whispered, kissing the boy's cheeks and keeping his hips very still. "Try to relax. You're really tense. Relax, it'll get better quicker."

Scorpius opened his eyes and glared at his boyfriend, wanting to punch him for telling him to relax. He took a few deep breathes and closed his eyes again, trying to relax his body. Be less nervous and less tense. It'll be okay, he told himself. You're in good hands. It's Albus.

"Okay," he said finally, blinking back some tears. "Move, baby."

Albus obliged without hesitation, though he did take it easy. Though Scorpius wasn't likely to admit it, Albus was right about relaxing. The stretching hurt less if he relaxed and in perfect timing Albus' thrusts weren't only tolerable but pleasurable. It also helped that Albus had started to stroke him off to distract a bit from the pain and help get him off.

Scorpius almost wanted to giggle at Albus. The boy was panting, keening, shouting, and swearing. Good thing his parents stayed in a totally different wing of the house and wouldn't hear their sons' very vocal lover. Not to say Scorpius was necessarily quiet, but he kept his volume down. Heavy panting, soft moaning.

He caught Albus' mouth with his own, kissing him fiercely. Albus groaned and started to stroke him off faster. It wouldn't be much longer before he came.

Not much longer at all. Scorpius came before Albus, hollering his name and shooting his seed all over the boy's stomach. Albus followed shortly after, collapsing on Scorpius once he'd spent ever last drop and slowed his thrusts.

"Damn," Scorpius breathed, now tangling fingers in Albus' dark hair and massaging his scalp. Albus' lips twitched into a little smiled, nuzzling Scorpius' neck. "I may never top again, just so you know."

"W-works for me," Albus said between breathy chuckling. He lifted his head up to give Scorpius some kisses, which were eagerly welcomed.

"You're staying here with me tonight," Scorpius told him. Albus rolled over and Scorpius immediately snuggled into him. They kissed until Albus fell asleep, then Scorpius settled for kissing his neck until he too fell asleep. Warm and content, they both slept solidly until morning came around and someone knocked on Scorpius' door.


	5. Chapter IV

**December 31st, 2022**

Another knock came and Scorpius sat bolt upright. He gasped and threw the blankets over Albus as the door opened, covering him just enough that if the person in the door way saw anything, they'd only see dark hair and wouldn't be able to tell it was a boy and not a girl.

"Son-" Draco was cut off by Scorpius making a loud shush noise and pressing his finger to his lips. Draco smirked and winked.

Scorpius leaned over, ducking his head under the covers and whispering, "keep quiet, baby. My dad thinks you're a girl." He pressed a quick kiss to the boy's lips and say up again.

Albus blinked, a little disoriented but catching up fast. He giggled a bit, surprising himself even by how feminine it sounded.

"Naughty boy," he whispered, chuckling. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess. Anyway, I wanted to play a bit of Quidditch before work later."

Scorpius frowned a little bit, tilting his head. "You're going to work on New Year's eve?"

"Of course I am," Draco said, scoffing. "It's not like it's Christmas. Sorry to interrupt your... well, if you're interested, I'll give you twenty minutes and meet you in the orchard?"

Scorpius considered. He didn't want to have to leave Albus so soon, but his father was giving him that look that said 'you don't actually have a choice here.' He forced a smile and nodded. "I'll see you in twenty."

Draco gave a curt nod and then smirked again, chuckling and shaking his head. Once he was out the door, Albus popped up, pouting. "I've got to go then, haven't I."

Nodding and pushing his own lips into a pout, Scorpius nodded. "Afraid so, lovely," he said, leaning forward to kiss him. Albus welcomed his kiss, tangling a hand in the boy's blonde hair. "Come on, we should get cleaned up. We didn't clean up last night and I feel filthy."

Albus snorted and got out of the bed, following him into a very large, shiny bathroom. "Wow," he said, looking around and the heavy chrome and green feel of the room. "Slytherins to the death, huh."

"You have no idea," Scorpius answered, turning on water and waiting for it to hear up before pulling the shower leaver. "Mmmmn. Come on, it's nice and warm. And I'm in here."

"I can't argue with that," Albus said, stepping into the shower with his boyfriend. Immediately, Scorpius squirted shampoo into his hand and started to scrub Albus' hair. Albus grinned and grabbed the washcloth, lathering it up with soap and sliding it over Scorpius' chest and stomach.

Soon enough their shower turned into snogging. Albus felt incapable of taking his hands and mouth off of his boy now that he had him back. Scorpius would've been perfectly happy to stay like that, snogging in the shower for hours if they hadn't been on a time crunch.

"Mmmn. Al, come on, we gotta get out," Scorpius said with a displeased tone. He had to get outside in ten minutes.

As Scorpius had promised last night, the elves had taken care of Albus' dirty clothes. They were nice and clean, folded and set on Scorpius' desk. Even Albus' shoes were clean. They got dressed a little quicker than either would have liked, but they did have places to be and unfortunately couldn't shag the day away.

Bodies dressed and hair dry, the boys headed down to the orchard. If Draco asked what Albus was doing there, which they knew he certainly would, Albus would just tell him he'd dropped by to invite Scorpius round for the New Year's party. Which wasn't wholly a lie; Albus had told Scorpius he wanted him to come round after their shower.

Draco was waiting in the orchard with two brooms. As his son and a visitor got closer, he realised who his visitor and his wheels started turning. No mistaking it, the boy was Potter's son. And his hair was the exact same shade as the 'girl' Scorpius had been in bed with. Draco narrowed his gaze and set his jaw.

"Hello son. Potter," he said, sizing up the Potter boy. Albus was his name. "Son, what happened to your lady friend?"

"I'm not really the typing to lie around cuddling all day," Scorpius said, sounding indifferent. He shrugged. "She went home."

"I passed her on my way in," Albus added to sound more convincing. "Fantastic tits."

Scorpius almost died at the sound of Albus talking about breasts, especially in those terms. He had to bite hard into his tongue to keep himself from dissolving into wild laughter. Draco didn't look so impressed.

"What brings you around Po- Albus," he asked coolly. Albus shuffled uncomfortable under the man's scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, I came round to invite Scorpius over for a party at my home. You know, New Year's eve and such," he said, offering a casual smile. Or at least what he hoped was casual.

"Yeah," Scorpius chirped, smiling at his father. He was so much better at pretending than Albus was. "So may I?"

Draco gave Scorpius a dark look which lasted for what felt like an eternity. "I suppose that'd be fine," Draco said, clearing his throat. "What time? Perhaps I may drop him off before I go to work."

"Any time is good," Albus answered a little too eagerly. "I mean, you know, doesn't matter."

Draco checked his pocket watch. It was ten now and he was going to work at two. "He'll be round about two."

Scorpius was fighting hard to keep his smile at 'slightly pleased' rather than 'ecstatic.' "Cool. Thanks dad."

"Sure. Thank you for stopping by, Albus," Draco said, casting his sharp stare onto his school-rival's son. "Can you see your own way out?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good. Thanks," he stammered, smiling giving away his anxiety. "I'll see you later, Scorpius."

"Later mate," he answered simply, waving and taking a broom from his father. Once Albus was no longer in sight, Draco rounded on him.

"Do you think I'm a fucking moron," he hissed. Scorpius went white as a sheet.

"Wh-what do you mean," he tried to sound like he really didn't know what Draco was on about, but his voice cracked.

"Don't give me that," Draco spat, towering over him. "I'm not stupid boy, although you clearly think I am. There was no sodding bird."

"Yes, th-there was! There was a bird, we-" Scorpius was cut off by his father back-handing him. He howled and staggered back, cheek stinging badly now.

"Don't you lie to me," he roared, stepping back so he was just a foot or two away again. "Spare me the details of why you had Potter in your bed this morning. Whatever you had going on with him before casual friendship, it's over now. End of story. Do you understand me!?"

"But, dad, please, I-" Scorpius couldn't tell if he'd been slapped or punched, but his lip started bleeding.

"No 'buts,' Scorpius. I am your father and you will do what I tell you. Whatever you did with Potter, it will not be happening again. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes dad," he whispered, voice cracking and throat hurting. He wiped at his lip and struggling to hold back the tears prickling his eyes.

"Don't you dare cry," he hissed, shoving his broom into Scorpius' free hand. "Take it. I'm no longer interested. I'll see you at two."

Scorpius didn't have the chance to say anything before his father turned on his heel and started marching back toward the house, leaving his son crying, bleeding and staring after him holding two brooms.

--

As he'd promised, Draco was waiting for Scorpius in the parlor at two. Scorpius had gotten the bleeding to stop, but his lip was still swollen and discolored. That, and Draco's hand print was still on his cheek. He let his father use magic to cover it up without any protest. He knew better than to argue with his father when things were already fragile. Although he did find it unnecessarily cruel that his father merely masked the injuries instead of healing them; he got the picture, he didn't need the pain there to be a physical reminder. This is exactly what they were; a physical reminder to keep him from daring to disobey his father's orders when Draco wasn't around.

Having planned to stay the night, since he'd be there late anyway, Scorpius had packed an over night bag... in which he included a fifth of firewhiskey that his parents would never notice was gone, much less miss. Draco held his arm more tightly than was necessary, side-long apparating him to just outside the Potters' fence.

"Remember what I said," Draco reminded him coolly.

"I will," Scorpius said, not looking him in the eye. Of course, he had every intention of going against his father's wishes. He would just have to be more careful with covering his tracks. Draco didn't give any other words for parting and just disapparated, leaving his son outside the house in Godric's Hollow. He took a deep breath and opened the gate, walking up the pathway and stairs to the door.

--

Albus had changed his outfit four times already. Nothing looked right to him, nothing was sexy enough. He snorted at that thought, of him being 'sexy' ever a day in his life. Currently, he was in a conservative button up shirt, green to match his eyes. Now that he looked at himself, he felt way more like a nerd than anything. He undressed for the fifth time, throwing the clothes into the dirty bin even though they were still technically clean. He didn't have time to waste hanging them back up.

He dug through the pile of clothes until he found the second outfit he'd tried on. Just a plain grey and white polo and simple blue jeans. He preferred muggle clothes to wizard robes any day of the week. He knew Scorpius did, too, because it drove his father up the wall when he wore them.

No sooner had he gotten dressed again than a knock came to the front door. Albus almost broke his neck hurtling down the stairs and flying past his mother to open the door. So when he opened the door to see Scorpius, he was panting and his face was beetroot. So much for sexy.

"Hey Scorp," he said, trying to seem casual as he let Scorpius inside.

Scorpius stepped into the parlor, surveying it with his blue eyes, appraising. It seemed like a comfortable place. Spacious without being cold and lonely like his house. He didn't think he'd mind spending more time here. "Hey," he said back, turning to look at Albus. He then realised there was a woman standing not far off. She was unmistakably Albus' mother. She radiated the same warmth her son did.

"Oh, this is my mum," Albus said, nodding toward Ginny.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Scorpius chirped nervously, thrusting his arm forward to shake her hand. Meeting Albus' parents was a big deal to him, even though they had no idea they were dating. He needed them to like him.

"Pleased to meet you," Ginny said, shaking his hand and offering him a friendly smile. "You can call me Ginny."

Not once had any parent he met told him to call them by first name. It was always Mister and Missus Whoever. "Ginny. Pleased to meet you, too."

"Well... come on, you can put your stuff in my room," Albus said, wanting to get Scorpius in private and all to himself.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly, almost wanting to chastise his boyfriend for being so keen in front of his mother. Although he had no doubts she knew what his sexual preference was. Albus was gay as Christmas.

Scorpius followed Albus up a flight of stairs and into his bedroom. It was exactly the way Scorpius had pictured it. Tasteful black and white bed set, a desk, posters of various Quidditch stars even though he knew Albus didn't follow sports. Said Quidditch players were hunks, of course. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Don't make much effort to conceal your homosexuality, do you," he said, setting his over night bag on Albus' desk. Albus almost looked hurt by the comment, looking around at his posters. "I'm sorry," Scorpius said, walking over to where Albus was stood in front of the closed door. "I didn't mean it like that."

Albus wanted to ask 'then how DID you mean it?' but didn't. Scorpius didn't make all aspects of Albus bolder. He still generally avoided conflict even if something the boy said upset him. "I'm glad your father let you come," he said, forcing a smile. Then Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus' waist and the smile wasn't all that forced anymore. Scorpius was easy to forgive.

"Me too," he whispered, giving Albus a gentle kiss on the lips even though it hurt. "I missed you..."

"It was only four hours, Scorpius."

"But you missed me too," he said, winking and giving Albus another feather-light kiss.

"Can't argue with that," he whispered back, then in a flash scooped Scorpius off of his feet. The latter squealed in the least manly way and wrapped his arms around the former's neck.

Scorpius bounced on Albus' bed when he was deposited on it, feeling how comfortable it was. "Good bed. Hope it's sturdy."

Albus flushed, climbing onto the bed and hovering over Scorpius. "Sturdy enough," he said, pressing a kiss to Scorpius' neck. It gave him tingles and he shivered, resting a hand on the back of Albus' neck. He found Albus' lips and kissed them until he couldn't take it anymore. He silently cursed his father for not just healing him proper.

"Oh, right, guess what I brought," Scorpius chirped, sitting up and leaning over the desk. He extracted the bottle of firewhiskey from his bag and waved it a bit.

"Bad influence," Albus teased, winking. He rolled off of Scorpius so he was just sitting next to him on the bed, hips tilted toward him.

"You love it, though," Scorpius said arrogantly, unscrewing the lid and taking a sip. The alcohol burnt his throat, but it felt good. Albus took the bottle from his hands, taking a swig. Under any other circumstances, he would've refused the alcohol. However, he didn't see a problem with it now. He was just with Scorpius, and in his own bedroom. It didn't seem like a dangerous equation.

Eventually, though, Albus grew suspicious of Scorpius partially-stifled whimpers whenever Albus touched his cheek or kissed him too hard. "What's wrong," he asked, green eyes showing his concern.

"Nothing," Scorpius said, face lighting up with false cheer. Albus could see right through him.

"Why are you lying to me," he asked bluntly. Sometimes, conflict was necessary.

"I'm not," Scorpius exclaimed, putting on his best look of offense. It was hard to lie with Albus looking at him that way, though. He relented with a heavy sigh, taking Albus' wand from the desk and handing it to him. "You know the charm to unmask, right?"

Albus gave a curt nod and clear his throat, performing said spell. He gasped, seeing Scorpius' cheek red and his lip swollen and bruised. "Baby," he gushed, "what HAPPENED?"

"Dad and I got into an argument," he said and shrugged as if it were nothing. Which in a way, it wasn't anything. He'd been on the receiving end of much worse beatings. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad," he repeated, giving a sickened, incredulous chuckle. "He HIT you and it's 'not that bad'!?"

"Calm down," Scorpius barked, refusing to meet his gaze. "You're blowing this out of proportion."

"No, I don't think I am. That's not okay, Scorpius. Parents are not supposed to hit their children. You can't let him do that to you!"

"Please, just calm down," Scorpius said, lying back against the pillows. "It's really no big thing, Albus. I'm not worried about it, why should you be?"

"Because I don't like the idea of someone hitting the boy I love," Albus responded quickly. His eyes were shining and wet, all the more vibrant when he cried. "I hate him," he said fiercely, scrubbing at his eyes.

"Don,'t!" Scorpius shook his head, sitting up again. "He'd my father. Don't hate him."

"But... but he... he h-h-hits you," Albus said weakly, lip quivering a million miles an hour.

"I'm aware! It's fine, I don't care! Let it go, Albus," he said, teeth gritted. He didn't want to have this conversation. Didn't want to admit that what his father did was wrong.

"But-"

"Albus, fucking hell, DROP IT!"

Albus looked like he'd been slapped himself and dropped his gaze to his lap, warm tears spilling over and streaking his cheeks. "Okay," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Scorpius immediately felt guilty for having yelled at him. "No, I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. He lifted Albus' chin and gave him a gentle kiss. "I didn't mean to yell or swear at you. I'm sorry."

"No," Albus shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I should've dropped it when you asked me too," he finished, forcing a smile to his face.

"I'm sorry nonetheless," Scorpius told him, wiping the boy's eyes and cheeks with his sleeve. Albus smiled for real and left a gentle kiss on the side of Scorpius' mouth that wasn't hurt. Scorpius was easy to forgive. Draco, however, was not easy to forgive and while he'd keep quiet about it, there was still hot hatred settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Can you... heal this," Scorpius asked tentatively after a moment. "You do want to be a Healer after all. I'd be great practice."

Albus winced, turning his wand over in his hand. He was worried he'd screw up and make Scorpius' injuries. It was hard to deny Scorpius anything he asked for when he looked at him that way. "Okay," Albus complied, sitting up straight and digging a book out from under his bed.

He'd gotten it as a Christmas gift from his auntie Hermione- a book of basic medical spells, charms and potions. He flipped through the book until he came to a section on charms for superficial injuries. It didn't seem too complicated, and turned out not to be. All it took for a clear mind, good diction and a careful flick of his wand for the redness to leave Scorpius' porcelain cheek and his lip return to normal. Scorpius touched his lip experimentally and grinned when nothing hurt. Instead of verbalizing his thank you, he pounced on Albus, slamming their lips together.

Of course, Scorpius' kisses were more than welcome to Albus and he accepted them with enthusiasm. Scorpius settled in between his boyfriend's legs, lips remaining attached for a few more minutes. Then he broke away, lips finding Albus' neck in a heart beat. Albus, who admittedly could be a touch oblivious, was not stupid and knew just what his blonde boy was doing as he pulled Albus' shirt up over his head and started kissing down his chest and stomach. He wasn't protesting either. You didn't argue when you had possibly the most beautiful boy in the world kissing a trail down to your most sensitive areas with the intent of... Albus blushed at the thought. What could he call it? 'Blowing him' sounded slutty, as did 'giving head.' 'Oral sex' sounded too proper but better to be proper than to make Scorpius seem like a whore.

"Ssssh," Scorpius warned. Albus hadn't even realised he was keening, but he must've been if Scorpius was trying to quiet him. He flashed an apologetic smile then gave an involuntary groan. His pants were far too tight, and Scorpius was taking far too long. Scorpius finally unbuttoned the boy's pants and unzipped his fly, pulling the trousers and shorts down to Albus' knees. "I bet nobody suspects you're so damn hung."

Scorpius' words made his cheeks go from pink to beetroot. "It's really not all that big..."

"Stop being modest," Scorpius replied, rolling his eyes. He started nibbling and sucking on Albus' thigh, making Albus bite into his lip in an effort not to start moaning or keening again.

Scorpius was absolutely teasing him and it was all Albus could do to stay patient. He wasn't the type to get bossy, particularly not in bed. But finally, finally Scorpius took him into his mouth. Albus' breath hitched and his fingers tangled in Scorpius' fine, fair hair. To say Scorpius had a talented tongue would be grossly misleading. Not that Albus had many to compare him to, or anyone for that matter. But he had a hunch Scorpius was definitely the most talented boy in all of the United Kingdom.

Just as Albus felt he was about to tumble over the edge and Scorpius had started grinding himself into the mattress, the worst case scenario came into play. Or at least damn close to the worst case scenario.

The creaked open, which both boys were only dully aware of. However, a mortified gasp from the door way certainly caught their attention.

"DAD! GET OUT," Albus yelled, wiggling fiercely and trying to get himself covered. Scorpius had sat bolt upright and was pale as a sheet.

Harry hurriedly shut the door but remained on the other side of it. "Bloody hell," he mumbled to himself. He certainly had not expected to walk in on that.

"Merlin," Scorpius groaned, shoving his face in his hands. "That is NOT how I wanted to meet Harry Potter."

Albus just shook his head, standing up and fixing his pants. "I'll be right back," he mumbled, opening his door and shutting it behind him. "What the hell was that!?"

Harry looked taken aback. "I don't think you're the one in a position to be asking that question! Do you not know how to operate a LOCK!?"

"Do you understand the concept of knocking before you enter," Albus countered, throwing his arms into the air. His face was beetroot and burning.

"Okay, okay," Harry said, putting his own hands up. "I'm sorry. I should've knocked… but what WAS that!?"

"What did it look like!?"

"I mean what's going on, Albus. Are you two… together," he asked tentatively, raising his eyebrows. "Or is that just… something… boys do now?"

Albus groaned but didn't see anyway out of it. Now that he'd seen them in a compromising and obvious position, there was no way around telling him. "We're together," he said quietly, looking at his feet. Better together than to have Harry thinking they just casually fooled around. "But don't tell anyone. It's private," by private he meant secret. But Harry didn't need to know that.

"Wow. Really? Scorpius," Harry said, scratching his head. "I didn't even know you were friends… how long!?"

"Since April," he admitted, looking up from his feet. His father looked plain surprised. Not mad or upset. Just surprised.

"Wow," he repeated, shaking his head. "Well… okay."

"Don't tell anyone," he insisted, green eyes pleading with his father.

"I won't," he promised, patting his son's shoulder.

"Thanks… what'd you come up here for anyway?"

"Honestly," Harry said slowly, "I don't even remember. I'll let you get back to… whatever."

Eager to get out of the awkward air in the hallway, Albus just nodded and thanked him, then disappeared into his bedroom. Scorpius pounced on him in a heart beat.

"You told him," he exclaimed, looking terrified and furious. Albus shrunk away from him.

"I had no choice," he said apologetically. "Did you just want him to think we were hooking up without any care for each other?"

"I guess not," Scorpius said, sitting back on the bed and folding his arms. He was embarrassed now. Of all the ways to meet the 'saviour' of the magical world, sucking off his son! "He won't tell, right?"

Albus shook his head, sitting beside his boyfriend and draping and arm over his shoulders. "No, I promise. Our secret is safe with him."

"Good," Scorpius said, taking a deep breath and letting it our slowly. He finally smiled, pecking Albus on the lips. "Now, where were we…"


	6. Chapter V

**January 1****st****, 2023**

Albus stood in the entry way of Malfoy Manor, looking around at the portraits and at the grand stair case. Sure, he'd been on that stair case before, but he hadn't really looked at it. He'd been too busy sneaking kisses from Scorpius on their way to go meet Draco in the orchard. The house really was something to behold. Elegant and clean. He was afraid to touch anything and kept his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Scorpius and jumped when Draco Camdene sweeping into the entry way with a small, timid looking woman in tow.

"_Finally_," he drawled, then stopped when he saw Albus. He narrowed his eyes and turned them on Scorpius. "You brought your friend back?"

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Yes… I was wondering if maybe I could stay another night at Albus' and just go to the train station with his family?"

Draco gave him his worst look. The one only Scorpius knew was the worst. "Is it _normal_ for young men to spend so much time with one another?"

Albus stomach jumped and he worked hard to conceal his anxiety now. He glanced at Scorpius who looked completely calm and serene. 'I was only thinking of you," Scorpius said simply, smiling a little. "I know you're busy and taking me to the station makes you late for work. If I just go with Albus' family, you don't have to worry about it."

Draco stared at his son hard, trying to read him. Analyze his tone and expression for traces of dishonesty. When he found none, he hesitantly relented and gave a curt nod. "I suppose that would be fine. Yes, you may." Scorpius fought hard not to grin wide. He matched his father's curt nod.

"Thank you, dad," he said. He waved for Albus to follow him up the stairs to his room, letting Albus in first. He gasped, arm suddenly in pain as he was about to enter. He looked back and was met by his father's grey eyes.

"Do not forget what I told you yesterday," he said coolly. Scorpius swallowed and nodded dumbly, unable to speak. Draco unhanded his arm and turned on his heal, sweeping down the hallway and out of sight. Scorpius knew his arm was going to bruise.

Albus didn't look impressed when Scorpius got into the room, sat on his bed with his arms folded over his chest. "Scorpius… does he know?"

Scorpius frowned and shook his head, starting to fold things and place them into his trunk. "No. I mean, he suspects and has forbidden it… but he obviously doesn't think it's anything too heavy or a real threat, or he just wouldn't allow me to see you at all. He's… giving me the benefit of the doubt." He felt a pang of guilt for lying to his father, but he could live with it. Albus trumped any kind of guilt.

"Are you in trouble," he asked tentatively. He didn't want to get Scorpius in trouble.

"Not necessarily, no. As I said, he just wouldn't let me see you," he said. Albus just nodded, staying quiet for a few minutes.

"Was that your mother," he asked finally, looking up. Scorpius smiled now, warm. He nodded. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is," he said, closing his trunk. He had to sit on it to get it to shut enough to lock.

"You have her eyes and lips," Albus stated, smiling. "She looks kind of…"

"Timid? She is," he said, frowning again. "She's sweet, though. I love her."

"I can tell," Albus told him, nodding.

Scorpius stood up, ready to just get out of the house. He hated the way his mother sat back and did whatever his father told her. He wouldn't admit it, but he was so jealous of the way Albus' parents loved each other. Draco and Astoria weren't in love and he knew they hadn't even slept in the same bed for years. Not that they didn't get their thrills elsewhere. Scorpius preferred not to think about that, though.

"Let's go," he said, waiting for Albus to stand.

Draco and Astoria were nowhere to be found when they left, so at least they were spared uncomfortable parting words.

"Scorpius," Albus said after a quarter mile of silence.

"Yeah," he asked, looking at Albus. He poised one blonde eyebrow and waited.

"Never mind," he said, shaking his head. Scorpius frowned and furrowed his brow.

"Al, you can't just get my attention and then decide not to tell me what's on your mind," he said impatiently.

Albus stopped walking and his cheeks got pink. "I just… I want to ask…"

"Spit it out."

"Did you think we'd end up this way," he asked, looking up at Scorpius again. "I mean, when we met. Do you remember when we met?"

Scorpius' face pinched. He couldn't remember their first meeting. "Not really, no. I mean, I remember at one point I didn't know you, and then at some point I did know you."

"It was our first day of classes in first year," Albus said, smiling sheepishly. "I ran into you on my way to potions. I didn't know what to say, I was embarrassed and nervous and tongue-tied."

"And I told you not to use your house as a cop-out," he finished slowly, nodding. "Yeah, I remember that now."

"Did you ever imagine that this would… that we would," Albus didn't know how to say it.

"No," Scorpius said honestly, shrugging. "Don't look so disappointed. I was eleven. I didn't have much imagination then. So no, I didn't imagine we'd end up together. But I'm glad we did, and you know that."

"Yeah," Albus said, smiling sweetly and nodding. Unexpectedly, Scorpius let go of his trunk handle, looked up and down the deserted dirt road and gave Albus a brief, tender kiss on the lips. "Aw," Albus said after the kiss was over. Whether it was from disappointment of it being so brief or from endearment, Scorpius couldn't tell and didn't mind either way.

Scorpius gave him another surprise once they started walking; he held his hand. Albus grinned, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "Getting brave, hm?"

"Who's gonna see us out here," Scorpius asked, rolling his eyes. Albus laughed quietly, nodding. It was nice to be holding Scorpius' hand out of doors. Nice to be walking somewhere hand in hand.

And it lasted a whole three hours. Being less determined to get to the destination, the boys took it slow. Even though it was January, it wasn't painfully cold and occasionally, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. As they'd said, the Potters had vacated the house. James was out with his friends, Lily and their parents were over at Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione's.

"Are you hungry," Albus asked, walking into the kitchen. It was nearing two in the afternoon and he for one was starving.

"Yeah," Scorpius answered, sitting at the kitchen table. He grinned and added, "I can't cook for shit. Never had to."

"That's fine," Albus said, shaking his head and laughing. "I wasn't going to make you cook anyway.

"Good," he purred, tilting back in the chair. "I've never cleaned either. So if we ever get married, you're sooo going to be the wife."

"You know," Albus feigned a dangerous tone, "if you keep being cheeky I may have to spank you."

"I wouldn't mind," he replied quietly, suddenly blushing. Albus turned around from his place at the pantry, eyebrows raised.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Scorpius said quickly, cheeks burning.

"No, come on. Tell me what you said," Albus insisted, setting the boxes on the counter. Truth be told, Albus wasn't all that great a chef either and lived for the convenience of muggle macaroni and cheese.

"I said… I meant… I might like it if you spanked me," Scorpius admitted, looking intently at his hands.

Albus didn't know what to say and had to bite into his lip to keep himself from cracking up. "Hm. We'll see where the evening takes us."

The evening didn't take them anywhere crazy, but Albus did tuck away that bit of information for a rainy day. Right now, though, he was enjoying the afternoon and evening lying in bed with Scorpius, talking about everything they could think of. School, other schools, future careers. Scorpius wanted to play professional Quidditch, Albus wanted to be a Healer. They talked until they finally both fell asleep in the middle of a conversation about whether or not house elves should be illegalized.

It had been a good day, but Albus couldn't shake the sick feeling in his stomach that it wouldn't last.

**March 14****th****, 2023**

The weeks passed, bringing with them more clandestine meetings. Albus never expressed further desire to go public, nor did Scorpius change his mind. Albus was happy, even if it was only getting harder to keep things to himself. He had to bite his tongue every time Monique asked him what the silly little smile on his face was about when he drifted off into his own little world. Most of all, it was hard to keep quiet when she asked what he was hiding. He hated that feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he lied to people.

The clock was not on Albus' side, neither were his assignments. Scorpius had cornered him in the hall way and told him they needed to see each other at nine o'clock sharp. He seemed very serious, and it was worrying Albus more than just a little. The words 'we need to talk' never meant anything good. So here he was, quarter to nine and he still had better than half of his assignments left to do. Monique had talked his ear off and given him a later start, and Albus wasn't one to neglect his school work but it seemed like tonight there wouldn't be an option.

Since it wasn't as late as they normally met, people were still up and awake in the common room. The fortunate part was that none of his dorm mates were in the dorm with him and thusly weren't around to see him dig out the invisibility cloak. When Harry had found out James took the Marauder's Map, Albus had whined for days it wasn't fair he got to keep it. To be fair, he gave Albus the invisibility cloak. Being the type of nervous person he was, Albus hadn't used it a lot.

Slowly, he tip toed up to the common room, up to the entry hall, and to the seventh floor. It was two minutes to nine and he wondered if Scorpius was in there already or not. It wasn't hard for him to clear his mind and think of only Scorpius; he'd been doing so for hours now. Albus almost ripped the door off of its hinges when it appeared, hurling himself into the room.

Scorpius was there already, sat on the couch. He didn't remember Scorpius ever looking so pale and he'd certainly never seen Scorpius cry. Albus locked the door behind him, walking over to the couch and sitting beside Scorpius. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, because 'what's wrong' and 'are you okay' both sounded stupid to him.

"He knows," Scorpius whispered, wiping his eyes. Albus knew who he meant and his heart sank into his stomach.

"What… does that mean," he asked slowly, voice wavering. "For us?"

Scorpius shook his head, hand shaking like a leaf as he handed Albus a sheet of folded up parchment. Albus took it, breathing in deep and unfolding it, starting to read.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

I don't remember a time when I was so livid with you before. You lied to my face and you deliberately disobeyed my orders. I told you in no uncertain terms that you were not to be involved with that boy in a romantic way. I've heard from reliable sources you've been doing exactly that. I will tell you right now that I will not have you shaming our name with your unnatural behavior, young man. Not for a second. Should you choose to not sever ties with the Potter boy, you will be irrevocably banned from this family and be written out of the will and your claim over the estate in the future. You're no son of mine if that is how you choose to live your life.

You have three days to write back to me with word of whether or not you've come to your senses. Choose wisely, because there will not be second chances and you will not be getting away with lies this time.

Most sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

It felt like someone had just punched Albus in the stomach. So this was it, an ultimatum. Either Scorpius chose Albus and lost everything else, or chose everything else and lost Albus. He couldn't picture life with either missing.

"What… are we going to do," Albus asked tentatively, setting the letter on his lap. Scorpius just shook his head, staring into the flame in the hearth.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I have to choose, Al. There's no way out."

"I know," he felt cold despite the fire burning. This was it. Scorpius either chose him or chose his family. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel, which ever option Scorpius chose. How could he bear to lose Scorpius for good? How could he bear knowing Scorpius sacrificed so much for him.

Scorpius sat back against the couch, covering his face with his hands. He had no idea what to do. He had to make a choice and all the possible consequences were painful and permanent. He couldn't choose Albus, but he couldn't lose him either. Neither of his choices worked for him at all and for the first time in his life, Scorpius didn't know what to do.

"What are we going to do," Albus asked again, slowly bringing his gaze up to Scorpius.

"I don't know," he snapped, glaring at Albus. "I don't bloody fucking know! If I choose you, I'm left with no family and no money. If I choose my family, I'm left without you! Either way I'm fucking screwed!"

Albus recoiled, looking down at his lap again.

"I need some air," Scorpius announced, standing up. "Come with me if you want to."

Albus stood up fast, following him out of the room and creeping up to the astronomy tower with him. He sat on the other side, to give Scorpius space. To let him think. It may have been causing Albus anxiety, but it was Scorpius' burden. This was on his shoulders, his decision. Albus couldn't make it for him. After sitting in silence for a long time, Albus finally spoke.

"Scorpius…"

"Hmmm?"

Albus took a deep breath. "I don't want you to worry about me, okay? If you don't choose me, well, I can live with it as long as I know you chose what will make you the most happy. All I want is for you to be happy. If I'm not part of that picture… well, then so be it. You should be happy, that's what matters to me."

Even though his words were meant to help, they really only made Scorpius feel that much worse and that much more torn. How could he choose anything other than Albus when he was so sweet and willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Scorpius'? He wished there were someone who could just tell him what to do, what'd be best for both of them. He weighed his options, life if he chose Albus and life if he didn't.

If he chose Albus, he'd have no family and earning a living could be a struggle. Scorpius was far too accustomed to having things handed to him to start busting his ass. If he didn't choose Albus, he'd be comfortable and taken care of but lonely. He could always fall in love again, right? Sure he could, people did it every day. Could he honestly throw everything away over a teenage romance?

"Albus," he said, taking a breath and standing up. Albus stood up in a flash, walking to meet him half way. He couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Albus' heart sank, knowing an apology could only mean one thing. He wasn't Scorpius' choice.

"I just can't, Al," he continued, lip shaking like mad and trying to hold himself together. "I'm sorry, I can't give up my family." He stood up straight, squaring his jaw, hardening himself so he wouldn't come unglued.

Albus only nodded. He wouldn't make Scorpius feel guilty for his choice. "I guess… that's it, then," he whispered. He didn't feel sick and his eyes weren't filling with tears. If anything, he felt numb. This was the way things were. It hurt, but it wasn't going to change. It wouldn't do well to dwell on it how much it hurt.

Scorpius nodded, still not meeting Albus' eyes. What were you supposed to say after you've just told someone you can't be with them?

"I should go," Albus said when Scorpius stayed silent. Scorpius finally brought himself to look at Albus. The boy's jaw was set and he was standing tall. He looked strong, save for his eyes. His eyes gave him away and Scorpius felt like he'd been punch in the stomach. So this was what it looked like when someone's heart broke right in front of you.

"Yeah," he agreed. He needed Albus to leave, or he'd change his mind. He needed Albus and his damned eyes to get away from him. It'd be a whole lot easier if he couldn't see him. "You should go. I need to write back to my father."

Albus' arms closed around him and he didn't hug him back, but he didn't shrug him off either. He didn't move or protest when the boy's lips found his. "I love you, Scorpius."

He knew he had about a minute and a half before he broke down and Albus was not helping. "I… love you, too." He almost whined when Albus let go again and started for the door. He stood there, fists clenched, watching until the top of Albus' head disappeared down the stairs. He willed Albus to turn back around, to fight for him, to tell Scorpius he should choose him and that they'd be okay if they were together. If Albus turned around, Scorpius would know. If Albus could pick up on his silent wishing, then he'd know Albus was the right choice.

Albus didn't turn around.

**November 2nd, 2026 (or three years later)**

Albus had graduated in the top five students of his class. Without Scorpius, he had nothing better to focus on than his assignments and classes. School helped him forget how lonely he was and how much he was hurting, trying to let him go. He hadn't been the very top of his class, though. That honor had gone to his cousin Rose, who'd had the guts to argue with her professors to get the marks she felt she deserved.

With good marks and a letter of recommendation from Headmistress McGonagall, Albus was eagerly accepted into the training program at St. Mungo's. He gave it his all, putting forth his best effort every day. He found his interest in being a Healer was backed up now that he was actually getting to actually work as one. He loved it. Helping people was the most incredible feeling in the world and he couldn't ever picture himself anywhere else. His passion for the field didn't go unnoticed either, because at the end of training his was one of the three out of thirty students selected to be taken on as a resident Healer.

Being a healer helped him get over being easily swayed. There was no time to be questioning yourself and you couldn't be wishy-washy or a push over. You had to be sure and insistent. He learned that after almost losing a patient. So that's what Albus was, insistent. He'd never be able to drop his natural anxiety, but he had to trust his training and hope for the best.

Patients seemed to like him well enough. Maybe it was how soft spoken he was or maybe they could just tell he really cared about them. Whatever it was, it worked for him. It wasn't unheard of for Albus to get stuck on children's cases for weeks at a time. Like this week, for instance. He had seen twelve kids in the first day alone and was beginning to find it hard to not get irritated with their parents. One in particular, a girl of about eight, had made him absolutely furious with her parents. They'd given her a broom for her birthday and even let her fly it without even teaching her. She had crashed into a tree and had luckily only broken an elbow, but it was still an idiotic move on the parents' part.

Albus was currently in the staff lounge, slumped over his coffee cup. Albus, for lack of a better term, was a workaholic. He never worked anything less than sixteen hour days and only took Saturday off. Even then he was on call in case they needed him at the hospital. It was his own choice, though, and he was paid handsomely for it. It would be a lie to say it didn't tire him out.

He stirred, starting to wake up from his shoulder being shaken. He flinched and sat up, looking around blearily. "Huh? What?"

"Albus," the woman said, "go home. It's seven in the evening and you've been here since six in the evening yesterday."

"No, I'm fine," he croaked, rubbing his eyes. "It's only Thursday."

"And you've just fallen asleep on your coffee," she said, rolling her eyes. "Go home. You're dead on your feet anyway. I promise if anything exciting happens we'll call you in."

"Camden, really, it's fine-"

"What's that?" she said, cupping her hand around her ear. "I'm sorry, it sounds like you're arguing with me."

Albus cracked a smile, laughing. "Okay fine," he relented, standing up and swaying a little bit.

"Yeah, see what I mean," she helped stabilize him and gave him a pointed look. "You're useless."

"I get it," he said, frowning at her. "No need to abuse me." She just smiled at him and patter his shoulder.

"It's only because I love you. Now, get out of my hospital."

"You'll call me in if anything big happens," he asked, starting for the door backwards.

"YES," she said, shooing him. "I promise. Go. Leave. Away with you, ho!"

"Are you calling me a-"

"It means 'now,'" she said, smiling and rolled her eyes. "Good_bye_, Albus."

Albus stopped stalling and went to his locker, changing into regular clothes and gathering his bag. He pulled out his mirror, opening it. "Emery DeRousse, 78LT81."

The mirror warmed up and in a moment, Albus' reflection was gone and there was a blonde boy looking back at him, grinning.

"Hey baby," he exclaimed, shaking blonde hair from his face. "What's up?"

"Hey Em," Albus said sleepily, walking through the lobby. "I'm off of work. What're you doing?"

"Yay," Emery squeaked, "finally! I'm not doing much, just hanging out with Louis and Draconis."

"Are you at my place?" he asked, turning down into an alley where he could safely Disapparate without being seen. It was the fact Draconis was there that made him ask, since she was his roommate - though it wasn't unheard of for her to hang out with Emery and Louis. Emery shook his head.

"Nah, round at Louis'," he said, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking. "Are you coming over or do you just want to go home and crash? You look dead tired."

"Mmmn," he hummed, weighing the options. He hadn't actually been with Emery in almost a week and was definitely missing him. "I'll come round for a while," he answered. "See you in a couple of minutes."

He closed his mirror, tucking it back into his pocket. He took a breath and concentrated, Disapparating. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in another alley outside of Louis' flat building. He walked through the door and took the lift up to the third floor, walking right into Louis' flat since the door was left open.

"Hey," he said, making his presence known and shutting the door behind him. Louis and Draconis looked like they were in a trance, playing a game of wizard's chess, but Emery jumped up to greet him with a kiss. Albus grinned, wrapping his arms around Emery's neck and lifting onto his toes a little.

"Nice to see you."

"No joke," Emery said, dimples getting deeper as his grin widened. "I was starting to think we'd have to host an intervention."

Albus rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He watched Louis and Draconis for a moment, wondering how long they'd been like this.

"Check," Draconis said, smiling a bit smuggly. Louis' brows knit more closely, eyes searching for a way to get out of check. He reached out, moving a knight. Draconis beamed and cried out, moving a piece and watching it destroy Louis' queen. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

Louis let out a low keening noise, putting his face in his hands. Draconis stuck her hand out, smirking. Louis dug into his pocket and handed her five galleons. "That's what I get for making bets," he grumbled, folding his arms.

"You knew she's good," Albus said, causing Louis to jump.

"Oh, hey man. Well, still," he said, frowning.

"Don't sulk Louis," Draconis said, patting his shoulder. "I'll give you the next one."

Emery sat down beside Albus, instinctively draping an arm around his shoulders. Albus settled in against him, trying to stay awake. He was failing horribly and felt vaguely guilty.

"Aw, Alby is tired," Emery said quietly, nuzzling Albus' forehead. Albus groaned and smiled apologetically, opening his eyes.

"Sorry. And don't call me Alby, you know I hate it," he sat up a bit, hoping if he wasn't snuggled again his boyfriend's warm body he wouldn't fall so easily into sleep.

Emery was Louis' best friend, who Albus had met when he'd spent the summer at Bill and Fleur's summer home in France That was two years ago, and he'd bonded with Emery easily. He was just a nice person, and kept him laughing. Six months later, Emery had the nerve to ask Albus on a date. He and Scorpius had been broken up for better than a year at this point, and was ready to move on. Albus was glad he did, because he was happy with Emery.

He refused to admit to himself that deep down, he didn't love Emery as more than a friend. He refused to admit that there was still a small part of his heart that was still waiting for the day Scorpius would come back to him. It wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, I know," he said, nuzzling his nose against Albus'. "You're exhausted, lover. You should go home and sleep. I have no a doubt in my mind you'll be heading back to the hospital bright and early in the morning."

"But I've hardly seen you in a week," Albus said, fighting back his yawn.

"I know that," Emery said, smiling. "You're falling asleep all over yourself, dear. We can always see each other when you're awake. Go on, go home to your bed and I'll pick you up from work tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Albus agreed. He really wanted to stay with Emery, but it wasn't fair to him if he was just going to be snoring. "Fine," he said, stretching. "Are you coming home tonight?" he asked, looking at Draconis who was fiddling with her mirror. He'd met her in Healer training. She worked for a smaller office, mostly with children as well.

"Maybe at some point," she said casually. "I may be going out."

Albus just nodded and got up, walking down the hall to the door. Emery followed him, giving him a deep, tender kiss. Albus smiled, kissing him back. Kissing Emery was always comfortable. He didn't get the soaring feeling he'd gotten whenever he kissed Scorpius, but was still comfortable and enjoyed it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said once Emery released his lips. "I love you."

"Je t'aime, aussi," he said back, winking and waving goodbye. Without further ado, Albus took a breath and focused.

When he opened his eyes next he was in his kitchen in his apartment. He discarded his jacket and shoes on his way to his bedroom, shedding his t-shirt and trousers once in the room. He got into bed in just his shorts, falling asleep almost the moment he hit the pillow. Albus slept solidly for a good six hours before his mirror started screeching and going crazy. He groaned and slapped his hand around on the bedside table until he had the blasted thing in his hand.

"'Lo," he said sleepily, peering into the mirror.

"I'm sorry to wake you Albus but we need you here," Camden said quickly, looking vaguely frazzled. "We got five overdose cases in here and three Healers, including myself. I'm perfectly capable of taking two patients but Hera, Kane and Emma can't. I need you to get in here and take the fifth."

"Wow," he said, sitting up and grabbing his trousers. Five was a lot. "I'll be right in." He shut the mirror and tossed it on the bed, shimmying into his trousers and t-shirt. He grabbed his mirror and jacket, Disapparating to the alley. Walking through the lobby of St. Mungo's he checked his wrist watch, groaning when he saw the hands read it was a quarter past two.

No sooner had he reached the floor for Magical Maladies than he had Camden in his face, waving a file. "Room thirty, adult male. Hurry, he's not doing well," she said it almost like one long word and then hurried down the hall, presumably to take care of another patient.

Albus opened the file as he walked towards the room. Adult male, about six feet tall, under weight. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the room. There on that hospital bed was someone he hadn't seen in such a long time. Someone who had once meant the world to him, lying in a hospital bed convulsing.

Three years and this was how he was meeting Scorpius Malfoy again.

**November 3****rd****, 2026**

Albus jumped straight into action. He tore through the file to see what was known about Scorpius. There was a laundry list of recreational potions and alcoholic substances in his body, which made it difficult for Albus to choose an antidote that wouldn't react negatively with anything in his system. He chose a simple one and told one of the mediwitches to fetch it. He flinched and rolled Scorpius onto his side, hearing a strangled choking noise that meant he was getting sick. He reached for the rubbish bin, slapping Scorpius' back to help him get it up.

Urgently, Albus snatched the potion up and poured a dose into Scorpius' mouth. Then he waited for him to either come to or crash. It took several long, agonizing minutes but Scorpius finally stopped seizing and groaned, eyes fluttering open.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Albus said with a clear, professional tone. "This is Albus Potter. You're in St. Mungo's. Do you understand me?"

Scorpius blinked up at him, face pinched and confused. "A-Al," he croaked, looking over the man's face. "What… here… am I… Why am…"

"You overdosed," he answered, knowing what he was getting at. "I'm your Healer."

"You… became a healer?" he asked, coughing and rubbing his forehead. "Can't… believe it."

"Uh huh," he said, shuffling uncomfortably. He didn't want to get to chummy with Scorpius… mainly because of how much he _did_ want to get chummy. He shook it off, he was going to stay completely professional. "Yeah, I did," he said, picking up Scorpius' wrist and checking his pulse. He was shocked by how erratic it was.

"Kinda… hard to," Scorpius wheezed, "breathe." He grabbed at his chest, choking and wheezing. Albus conjured up a simple air bubble with the wave of his wand to help Scorpius breathe. "Thanks, man. I feel like shit… am I gonna die?"

"I'd be shocked if you did," Albus said, shaking his head and fetching some bracelets. "But your pulse is going crazy, so I'm going to put one of these on you and one on me. If your heart stops, mine will burn."

Scorpius didn't like the sound of that. He let Albus put the bracelet on and hoped they wouldn't need it. He could feel his heart palpitating, though. "It's weird to see you again," Scorpius said, thinking out loud. "Especially here, like this."

"Uh huh," Albus said, writing in Scorpius' file.

"I'm scared," he admitted, looking up at Albus. He looked it, too; pale and tired on the bed. Albus swallowed, looking at him.

"Don't be," he said, nodding once. "You'll be fine, okay? I haven't lost one yet," he assured him. "Are you… addicted, Scorpius?"

Scorpius snorted, shrugging. "I can't get outta bed in the morning without knocking back at least two shots, if that tells you anything."

"Mmmn," he hummed, frowning. He'd get some brochures for rehab facilities. "Well… I'm going to go check on some other patients," he said, setting Scorpius file down at the end of the bed. "I'll be back to check on you later. Try to sleep, if you can."

"Alright," Scorpius said, sliding down under the blanket. He couldn't believe he was here. He hated hospitals, but that wasn't what had his head spinning, neither was the fact that he'd overdosed. He could hardly rap his mind around the fact that all the work he did to keep himself from thinking about Albus was completely shot to hell. He couldn't believe Albus of all people was his Healer.

On his way to the staff lounge, Albus cornered Camden. "That's him," he hissed, throwing his arms up.

"That's who?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Him, my patient," he said, as if it were obvious what he was talking about. "That's Scorpius!"

"Whoa," she raised her brows. "Crazy coincidence?"

"Yeah, you're telling me," he answered, shaking his head and walking into the staff lounge. "How're the others?"

"Stable," she said simply, picking up whatever baked good was in the pink box on the counter. "I'm guessing your… Scorpius is alright?"

"He's not my Scorpius. And yes, he's fine," he said. Then he gasped – his wrist suddenly felt like it was on fire. "What the… oh, Merlin, spoke to soon," he blurted. He left the room in a flash.

Scorpius was sat up, gasping and clutching his chest. Albus shoved him onto his back and pushed the tip of his wand over his heart. "_Stimulus_," he shouted. Scorpius' chest jumped. The burning didn't stop. "_Stimulus_," he shouted again. The burning faded and Scorpius started to breathe again, albeit short, shallow breathes.

"Are you… sure I'm not… going to die?" he asked, giving a short, bitter chuckle.

Albus really didn't know now. The potions shouldn't be having this affect on a normal heart. "Do you have a heart problem?" he asked, frowning.

Scorpius looked perplexed, "Not as far as I know. Ask my father."

Draco Malfoy was the last person Albus wanted to talk to. "Well, get him in here," he said, sighing. He handed Scorpius some parchment and a pen, watching him scribble a note for his father. It was sent out and within ten minutes Albus could hear the man's voice down the hall.

"Where's my son?" the voice roared. "Scorpius Malfoy, I'm his father. Where is he?"

Albus stepped out into the hall, waving. "Mister Malfoy, your son is in here," he said. He straightened his posture, not letting himself look intimidated. "I'm Albus Potter," he said, extending his arm. "I'm your son's Healer."

Draco looked at him with disdain, not shaking his hand. He knew perfectly well who this man was. "Hmmn. We'll have to do something about that," he said, brushing past him to stand over Scorpius. "Well done," he said, giving his son a look to show he wasn't being sincere about the praise.

"Anyway," Albus said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I need to know right now if your son has any heart problems."

"Does it make any difference?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing. Albus just looked at him for a moment, wondering how Draco could possibly have just asked that question.

"Of course it makes a difference," he said calmly. "Can I speak with you in the hallway, Mister Malfoy?"

Scorpius looked back and forth between his father and ex-lover. "Dad, talk to him," he said quietly.

"Very well," he drawled, stepping out of the room with Albus.

"Mister Malfoy, I need to know what's wrong with him so I can help him. If there's something we don't know about, the treatments can make him worse. I need you to tell me right now." He was a grown man now. He didn't need to be afraid of Draco.

"He's got a heart condition. It basically… just wares down and gives out. My father had it, and I have it," Draco said, shrugging. "It'd probably be fine if he took care of himself, but he doesn't and he's too old for me to stop him now."

Albus frowned, shaking his head. "Why didn't you ever tell him?" he demanded.

"That's not your business," he replied coolly.

"Fair enough, but he needs to know now," Albus said. "I can't withhold information from my patient."

"Whatever, tell him. Just fix him," he said, waving Albus off. "Get him to go to rehab or something. Let him know I'll pay for it."

Draco left Albus standing outside the door, the responsibility of telling Scorpius on his shoulders now. He took a breath and opened the door, entering the room again. Scorpius perked up, looking at him curiously. "Lay it on me, Healer."

"You have a heart condition. If you don't stop living the way you do, it's going to give out," he said simply.

"Huh," Scorpius said, clicking his tongue. "Wow. Well. I dunno."

"What do you mean?" Albus raised one of his dark eyebrows.

"Just what I said – I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I can't just stop. I have fun."

"But it's going to kill you," Albus said incredulously. He couldn't believe this was even a debate for Scorpius. This was his life on the line!

"I guess. Maybe," he said, frowning and thinking. "I suppose if it's gonna kill me I could stop."

"You need to stop if you want to live," he said, leaning on the end of the bed. "Simple as that."

"Alright, alright," he said, giving Albus a look. "I get the picture. Whatever, I'll stop."

"You should go to rehab," he told him. "The hospital has a really good ten week program."

"I am _not_ going to rehab, let alone one at a hospital," he said, disgusted. He didn't like the idea of being confined and scrutinized. He didn't like opening up to people.

"If you have a problem, you're not going to fix it simply by resolving to not do it. You just said yourself you can't get out of bed without taking something," Albus said, irritated. Same old stubborn Scorpius. "You'll need help."

"Then help me," he said, throwing his arms up.

"I don't have that kind of time," he said, looking away. He knew he shouldn't be treating Scorpius. He would always be more than a patient to Albus; it wasn't easy to stay professional. "I can suggest some centers and urge you to go to them."

"Whatever," Scorpius said, rolling onto his side and nestling against the pillow. "I'll think about it."

"Fine," Albus said shortly and left the room. Instead of the staff lounge, he went to the smaller lounge where there were beds. Occasionally when Healers were on call, they wouldn't even bother leaving the hospital. They'd just come to this room for a rest. As for Albus, he just needed to clear his head.

He knew he'd eventually see Scorpius again. The wizarding world of the United Kingdom wasn't that big and he'd ran into pretty much everyone else from their year of Hogwarts at least once since graduation. However he'd somehow pictured the reunion to be, say, at Florean Fortesque's or Flourish and Blotts. Certainly he did not anticipate walking into the hospital to treat an overdose patient and finding said patient was his ex-boyfriend and first love.

It was hard to get his feelings straight. For one, he was angry and disappointed with Scorpius for ending up that way. All the things he could've done with his life and how successful he could have been and still could be; he'd decided to lose control and get himself into that kind of mess. Second, it made him terribly vexed the way simply seeing Scorpius stirred up old feelings and made him nostalgic. The simple thought of wanting Scorpius again romantically was ridiculous. It didn't work then, it wouldn't work now. And plus, now he had Emery, who had been nothing but wonderful to him since day one. He was considerate and not afraid to show everyone that he loved Albus.

Albus rolled over on the bed and pushed all romantic thoughts of Scorpius from his mind. It wouldn't do any good to dwell in the past. Scorpius was just his patient, maybe an old friend at most. He decided he'd do what he could to be a friend and get Scorpius clean, but that was it. He didn't owe the man anything.

Evidently, Albus ended up falling asleep because he was awakened by his mirror screeching in his pocket. It was dark in the room, which puzzled him, but he didn't have much time to think about it as he opened the mirror. "Hey, Em," he said groggily, blinking against the light.

"Aw, did I catch you sleeping?" Emery answered, pouting and looking a little guilty.

"S'fine," he said, sitting up on the bed and stretching. "What's up, what time is it?"

"Almost seven. I wanted to be sure you're getting off work before I pick you up," he answered. Albus noticed now Emery was dressed quite nice and his hair had been combed neatly, remembering they had a date. And then he blanched when the time occurred to him.

"Oh, Merlin," he mumbled. He must've slept better than twelve hours. Either Scorpius had been fine with just Mediwitches, or Albus had been impossible to find. "I think I've been asleep better than twelve hours."

"What's up, buttercup? Where are you?"

"I'm at work," he said, getting off the bed and stretching again. "I got called in at like, two. There were five overdose cases and they were short a Healer."

"Oh wow," Emery shook his head and made a 'tsk' noise. "Are they alright?"

Albus shrugged, slipping out of the lounge and into the corridor. "My patient was okay when I left him and I'm guessing it's alright now. I need to go check him over and then I'll be clocking out. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Fantastic! See you soon," Emery grinned and blew him a kiss. Albus couldn't help but smile and blow him a kiss back before he snapped the mirror shut. He may not have honestly been in love, but Emery did make him happy.

Scorpius looked agitated when Albus walked into his room. The man's arms were folded over his chest and he had the look of an annoyed parent on his handsome but tired face. "Do you often disappear on your patients?"

"No. I worked my ass off and then only got a few hours asleep because I was brought back in. I went to take a rest and I guess my body just needed the sleep," he said, not letting Scorpius' tone rile him. "You don't look like you've been on your death bed with me."

"I've been fine," he said, wrinkling his nose. "I want to go home."

Albus started to do his job, checking Scorpius' temperature and pupils. He took his pulse and frowned. "You need to stay a few more days, until your heart settles. Plus, you're probably going to start getting withdrawals soon. That's why you need rehab; the withdrawals aren't going to be pleasant."

"If I agree to go will you shut up?" he snapped, glaring up at Albus with his hard blue eyes. Albus closed his eyes so he wouldn't roll them and took a breath.

"Will you stop whining if I agree to visit you?" he retorted, losing his professional composure for a moment. Scorpius smiled, despite being snapped at.

"You'll visit me?"

"It helps to have some outside support," Albus said, recovering. "I don't picture your parents being much use and your friends probably need rehab themselves."

Scorpius frowned for a moment and then smiled again. "Cool."

"Uh huh," he said, writing in Scorpius file and then sighed. "Well, I'm getting off work now."

Scorpius gave him a confused and annoyed look. "You just spent the last twelve hours of your shift sleeping!"

"If it were a problem, my boss would've woken me," he said, shrugging. "I'll be back on Sunday."

"Any big plans?" Scorpius fished?

"Going out with my boyfriend," he answered honestly. He watched Scorpius' face fall for a fraction of a second. He cleared his throat and looked unaffected again in an obvious way. It almost made Albus mad to see Scorpius was upset over him having moved on.

"Boyfriend. Hmm."

"Yeah," Albus said, clearing his own throat. "His name is Emery. We've been together a year and half."

"Great," Scorpius said shortly, fake smile plastered to his face.

"I'll see you Sunday," he muttered, turning to leave the room. He heard Scorpius mutter a 'see you' but didn't stop to say anything more. Albus didn't like drawn-out goodbyes, especially when it was just for a couple of days.

Emery was already in the lobby when he got there. Albus beamed, realizing the man had flowers for him. "Aw, baby," he gushed, taking the flowers as they were handed to him. "You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. You've been working so hard," Emery said, pushing a finger to Albus' lips. Albus smiled and moved his head back from his boyfriend's finger and then lifted onto his toes, kissing him. He knew he should be in love with Emery. The man did everything right and was always thinking about him. It didn't make sense why he wasn't hopelessly in love with him.

"Thank you," Albus said, grinning at the flowers and smelling them. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go have dinner and then go to the new club downtown," he suggested. "I know you're not into drinking but we don't have to go to the bar. You can't tell me you don't like dancing, I've seen you get down way too many times to believe that."

Albus blushed then, walking out of the hospital with Emery. It was true; Albus did like to go dancing. He walked out through the door which Emery was courteously holding open for him. "That sounds great. I just want to stop by my flat to change and put these in a vase."

"Sure thing, baby doll," Emery chirped, turning down the alley with Albus.

Once in the apartment, Albus put the flowers in water and admired them for a minute before going to get dressed. He wasn't necessarily stylish and just put on some trousers and a black button up, calling it good.

Emery was waiting for him in the living room, sprawled out on the couch. Another thing: Albus may not have been in love but the sexual attraction was definitely present. The man looked good. He was tall and strong, his body was tight and well defined. He looked damn good, and they hadn't gone at it in a week. Albus found he was indescribably randy now, lifting a leg and wedging it between Emery's hip and the back of the couch. Emery's eyebrows shot straight up, looking at Albus straddling him.

"Hi there," he said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. He held onto Albus' hips, hands partially on his behind. Albus put a finger on his lips and then bent down, nuzzling his ear.

"Shhh," he quieted him. Emery shivered from the noise directly in his ear.

Albus licked his lips and kissed him.

**November 29****th****, 2026**

As he'd promised, Albus visited Scorpius in rehab often. He visited Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He'd reduced his work hours, making more room for Emery as well. Albus knew full well it would be shady of him to take time out of his schedule for Scorpius but not for Emery. His shifts were now fourteen hours rather than over sixteen, from five to seven. He tried hard to tell himself that feeling the need to work less and seeing Scorpius again weren't correlated. For the most part, Albus believed himself.


	7. Chapter VI

**March 14****th****, 2023**

The weeks passed, bringing with them more clandestine meetings. Albus never expressed further desire to go public, nor did Scorpius change his mind. Albus was happy, even if it was only getting harder to keep things to himself. He had to bite his tongue every time Monique asked him what the silly little smile on his face was about when he drifted off into his own little world. Most of all, it was hard to keep quiet when she asked what he was hiding. He hated that feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he lied to people.

The clock was not on Albus' side, neither were his assignments. Scorpius had cornered him in the hall way and told him they needed to see each other at nine o'clock sharp. He seemed very serious, and it was worrying Albus more than just a little. The words 'we need to talk' never meant anything good. So here he was, quarter to nine and he still had better than half of his assignments left to do. Monique had talked his ear off and given him a later start, and Albus wasn't one to neglect his school work but it seemed like tonight there wouldn't be an option.

Since it wasn't as late as they normally met, people were still up and awake in the common room. The fortunate part was that none of his dorm mates were in the dorm with him and thusly weren't around to see him dig out the invisibility cloak. When Harry had found out James took the Marauder's Map, Albus had whined for days it wasn't fair he got to keep it. To be fair, he gave Albus the invisibility cloak. Being the type of nervous person he was, Albus hadn't used it a lot.

Slowly, he tip toed up to the common room, up to the entry hall, and to the seventh floor. It was two minutes to nine and he wondered if Scorpius was in there already or not. It wasn't hard for him to clear his mind and think of only Scorpius; he'd been doing so for hours now. Albus almost ripped the door off of its hinges when it appeared, hurling himself into the room.

Scorpius was there already, sat on the couch. He didn't remember Scorpius ever looking so pale and he'd certainly never seen Scorpius cry. Albus locked the door behind him, walking over to the couch and sitting beside Scorpius. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, because 'what's wrong' and 'are you okay' both sounded stupid to him.

"He knows," Scorpius whispered, wiping his eyes. Albus knew who he meant and his heart sank into his stomach.

"What… does that mean," he asked slowly, voice wavering. "For us?"

Scorpius shook his head, hand shaking like a leaf as he handed Albus a sheet of folded up parchment. Albus took it, breathing in deep and unfolding it, starting to read.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,_

_I don't remember a time when I was so livid with you before. You lied to my face and you deliberately disobeyed my orders. I told you in no uncertain terms that you were not to be involved with that boy in a romantic way. I've heard from reliable sources you've been doing exactly that. I will tell you right now that I will not have you shaming our name with your unnatural behavior, young man. Not for a second. Should you choose to not sever ties with the Potter boy, you will be irrevocably banned from this family and be written out of the will and your claim over the estate in the future. You're no son of mine if that is how you choose to live your life._

_You have three days to write back to me with word of whether or not you've come to your senses. Choose wisely, because there will not be second chances and you will not be getting away with lies this time._

_Most sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

It felt like someone had just punched Albus in the stomach. So this was it, an ultimatum. Either Scorpius chose Albus and lost everything else, or chose everything else and lost Albus. He couldn't picture life with either missing.

"What… are we going to do," Albus asked tentatively, setting the letter on his lap. Scorpius just shook his head, staring into the flame in the hearth.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I have to choose, Al. There's no way out."

"I know," he felt cold despite the fire burning. This was it. Scorpius either chose him or chose his family. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel, which ever option Scorpius chose. How could he bear to lose Scorpius for good? How could he bear knowing Scorpius sacrificed so much for him.

Scorpius sat back against the couch, covering his face with his hands. He had no idea what to do. He had to make a choice and all the possible consequences were painful and permanent. He couldn't choose Albus, but he couldn't lose him either. Neither of his choices worked for him at all and for the first time in his life, Scorpius didn't know what to do.

"What are we going to do," Albus asked again, slowly bringing his gaze up to Scorpius.

"I don't know," he snapped, glaring at Albus. "I don't bloody fucking know! If I choose you, I'm left with no family and no money. If I choose my family, I'm left without you! Either way I'm fucking screwed!"

Albus recoiled, looking down at his lap again.

"I need some air," Scorpius announced, standing up. "Come with me if you want to."

Albus stood up fast, following him out of the room and creeping up to the astronomy tower with him. He sat on the other side, to give Scorpius space. To let him think. It may have been causing Albus anxiety, but it was Scorpius' burden. This was on his shoulders, his decision. Albus couldn't make it for him. After sitting in silence for a long time, Albus finally spoke.

"Scorpius…"

"Hmmm?"

Albus took a deep breath. "I don't want you to worry about me, okay? If you don't choose me, well, I can live with it as long as I know you chose what will make you the most happy. All I want is for you to be happy. If I'm not part of that picture… well, then so be it. You should be happy, that's what matters to me."

Even though his words were meant to help, they really only made Scorpius feel that much worse and that much more torn. How could he choose anything other than Albus when he was so sweet and willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Scorpius'? He wished there were someone who could just tell him what to do, what'd be best for both of them. He weighed his options, life if he chose Albus and life if he didn't.

If he chose Albus, he'd have no family and earning a living could be a struggle. Scorpius was far too accustomed to having things handed to him to start busting his ass. If he didn't choose Albus, he'd be comfortable and taken care of but lonely. He could always fall in love again, right? Sure he could, people did it every day. Could he honestly throw everything away over a teenage romance?

"Albus," he said, taking a breath and standing up. Albus stood up in a flash, walking to meet him half way. He couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Albus' heart sank, knowing an apology could only mean one thing. He wasn't Scorpius' choice.

"I just can't, Al," he continued, lip shaking like mad and trying to hold himself together. "I'm sorry, I can't give up my family." He stood up straight, squaring his jaw, hardening himself so he wouldn't come unglued.

Albus only nodded. He wouldn't make Scorpius feel guilty for his choice. "I guess… that's it, then," he whispered. He didn't feel sick and his eyes weren't filling with tears. If anything, he felt numb. This was the way things were. It hurt, but it wasn't going to change. It wouldn't do well to dwell on it how much it hurt.

Scorpius nodded, still not meeting Albus' eyes. What were you supposed to say after you've just told someone you can't be with them?

"I should go," Albus said when Scorpius stayed silent. Scorpius finally brought himself to look at Albus. The boy's jaw was set and he was standing tall. He looked strong, save for his eyes. His eyes gave him away and Scorpius felt like he'd been punch in the stomach. So this was what it looked like when someone's heart broke right in front of you.

"Yeah," he agreed. He needed Albus to leave, or he'd change his mind. He needed Albus and his damned eyes to get away from him. It'd be a whole lot easier if he couldn't see him. "You should go. I need to write back to my father."

Albus' arms closed around him and he didn't hug him back, but he didn't shrug him off either. He didn't move or protest when the boy's lips found his. "I love you, Scorpius."

He knew he had about a minute and a half before he broke down and Albus was not helping. "I… love you, too." He almost whined when Albus let go again and started for the door. He stood there, fists clenched, watching until the top of Albus' head disappeared down the stairs. He willed Albus to turn back around, to fight for him, to tell Scorpius he should choose him and that they'd be okay if they were together. If Albus turned around, Scorpius would know. If Albus could pick up on his silent wishing, then he'd know Albus was the right choice.

Albus didn't turn around.


	8. Chapter VII

**November 2nd, 2026 (or three years later)**

Albus had graduated in the top five students of his class. Without Scorpius, he had nothing better to focus on than his assignments and classes. School helped him forget how lonely he was and how much he was hurting, trying to let him go. He hadn't been the very top of his class, though. That honor had gone to his cousin Rose, who'd had the guts to argue with her professors to get the marks she felt she deserved.

With good marks and a letter of recommendation from Headmistress McGonagall, Albus was eagerly accepted into the training program at St. Mungo's. He gave it his all, putting forth his best effort every day. He found his interest in being a Healer was backed up now that he was actually getting to actually work as one. He loved it. Helping people was the most incredible feeling in the world and he couldn't ever picture himself anywhere else. His passion for the field didn't go unnoticed either, because at the end of training his was one of the three out of thirty students selected to be taken on as a resident Healer.

Being a healer helped him get over being easily swayed. There was no time to be questioning yourself and you couldn't be wishy-washy or a push over. You had to be sure and insistent. He learned that after almost losing a patient. So that's what Albus was, insistent. He'd never be able to drop his natural anxiety, but he had to trust his training and hope for the best.

Patients seemed to like him well enough. Maybe it was how soft spoken he was or maybe they could just tell he really cared about them. Whatever it was, it worked for him. It wasn't unheard of for Albus to get stuck on children's cases for weeks at a time. Like this week, for instance. He had seen twelve kids in the first day alone and was beginning to find it hard to not get irritated with their parents. One in particular, a girl of about eight, had made him absolutely furious with her parents. They'd given her a broom for her birthday and even let her fly it without even teaching her. She had crashed into a tree and had luckily only broken an elbow, but it was still an idiotic move on the parents' part.

Albus was currently in the staff lounge, slumped over his coffee cup. Albus, for lack of a better term, was a workaholic. He never worked anything less than sixteen hour days and only took Saturday off. Even then he was on call in case they needed him at the hospital. It was his own choice, though, and he was paid handsomely for it. It would be a lie to say it didn't tire him out.

He stirred, starting to wake up from his shoulder being shaken. He flinched and sat up, looking around blearily. "Huh? What?"

"Albus," the woman said, "go home. It's seven in the evening and you've been here since six in the evening yesterday."

"No, I'm fine," he croaked, rubbing his eyes. "It's only Thursday."

"And you've just fallen asleep on your coffee," she said, rolling her eyes. "Go home. You're dead on your feet anyway. I promise if anything exciting happens we'll call you in."

"Camden, really, it's fine-"

"What's that?" she said, cupping her hand around her ear. "I'm sorry, it sounds like you're arguing with me."

Albus cracked a smile, laughing. "Okay fine," he relented, standing up and swaying a little bit.

"Yeah, see what I mean," she helped stabilize him and gave him a pointed look. "You're useless."

"I get it," he said, frowning at her. "No need to abuse me." She just smiled at him and patter his shoulder.

"It's only because I love you. Now, get out of my hospital."

"You'll call me in if anything big happens," he asked, starting for the door backwards.

"YES," she said, shooing him. "I promise. Go. Leave. Away with you, ho!"

"Are you calling me a-"

"It means 'now,'" she said, smiling and rolled her eyes. "Good_bye_, Albus."

Albus stopped stalling and went to his locker, changing into regular clothes and gathering his bag. He pulled out his mirror, opening it. "Emery DeRousse, 78LT81."

The mirror warmed up and in a moment, Albus' reflection was gone and there was a blonde boy looking back at him, grinning.

"Hey baby," he exclaimed, shaking blonde hair from his face. "What's up?"

"Hey Em," Albus said sleepily, walking through the lobby. "I'm off of work. What're you doing?"

"Yay," Emery squeaked, "finally! I'm not doing much, just hanging out with Louis and Draconis."

"Are you at my place?" he asked, turning down into an alley where he could safely Disapparate without being seen. It was the fact Draconis was there that made him ask, since she was his roommate - though it wasn't unheard of for her to hang out with Emery and Louis. Emery shook his head.

"Nah, round at Louis'," he said, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking. "Are you coming over or do you just want to go home and crash? You look dead tired."

"Mmmn," he hummed, weighing the options. He hadn't actually been with Emery in almost a week and was definitely missing him. "I'll come round for a while," he answered. "See you in a couple of minutes."

He closed his mirror, tucking it back into his pocket. He took a breath and concentrated, Disapparating. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in another alley outside of Louis' flat building. He walked through the door and took the lift up to the third floor, walking right into Louis' flat since the door was left open.

"Hey," he said, making his presence known and shutting the door behind him. Louis and Draconis looked like they were in a trance, playing a game of wizard's chess, but Emery jumped up to greet him with a kiss. Albus grinned, wrapping his arms around Emery's neck and lifting onto his toes a little.

"Nice to see you."

"No joke," Emery said, dimples getting deeper as his grin widened. "I was starting to think we'd have to host an intervention."

Albus rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He watched Louis and Draconis for a moment, wondering how long they'd been like this.

"Check," Draconis said, smiling a bit smuggly. Louis' brows knit more closely, eyes searching for a way to get out of check. He reached out, moving a knight. Draconis beamed and cried out, moving a piece and watching it destroy Louis' queen. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

Louis let out a low keening noise, putting his face in his hands. Draconis stuck her hand out, smirking. Louis dug into his pocket and handed her five galleons. "That's what I get for making bets," he grumbled, folding his arms.

"You knew she's good," Albus said, causing Louis to jump.

"Oh, hey man. Well, still," he said, frowning.

"Don't sulk Louis," Draconis said, patting his shoulder. "I'll give you the next one."

Emery sat down beside Albus, instinctively draping an arm around his shoulders. Albus settled in against him, trying to stay awake. He was failing horribly and felt vaguely guilty.

"Aw, Alby is tired," Emery said quietly, nuzzling Albus' forehead. Albus groaned and smiled apologetically, opening his eyes.

"Sorry. And don't call me Alby, you know I hate it," he sat up a bit, hoping if he wasn't snuggled again his boyfriend's warm body he wouldn't fall so easily into sleep.

Emery was Louis' best friend, who Albus had met when he'd spent the summer at Bill and Fleur's summer home in France That was two years ago, and he'd bonded with Emery easily. He was just a nice person, and kept him laughing. Six months later, Emery had the nerve to ask Albus on a date. He and Scorpius had been broken up for better than a year at this point, and was ready to move on. Albus was glad he did, because he was happy with Emery.

He refused to admit to himself that deep down, he didn't love Emery as more than a friend. He refused to admit that there was still a small part of his heart that was still waiting for the day Scorpius would come back to him. It wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, I know," he said, nuzzling his nose against Albus'. "You're exhausted, lover. You should go home and sleep. I have no a doubt in my mind you'll be heading back to the hospital bright and early in the morning."

"But I've hardly seen you in a week," Albus said, fighting back his yawn.

"I know that," Emery said, smiling. "You're falling asleep all over yourself, dear. We can always see each other when you're awake. Go on, go home to your bed and I'll pick you up from work tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Albus agreed. He really wanted to stay with Emery, but it wasn't fair to him if he was just going to be snoring. "Fine," he said, stretching. "Are you coming home tonight?" he asked, looking at Draconis who was fiddling with her mirror. He'd met her in Healer training. She worked for a smaller office, mostly with children as well.

"Maybe at some point," she said casually. "I may be going out."

Albus just nodded and got up, walking down the hall to the door. Emery followed him, giving him a deep, tender kiss. Albus smiled, kissing him back. Kissing Emery was always comfortable. He didn't get the soaring feeling he'd gotten whenever he kissed Scorpius, but was still comfortable and enjoyed it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said once Emery released his lips. "I love you."

"Je t'aime, aussi," he said back, winking and waving goodbye. Without further ado, Albus took a breath and focused.

When he opened his eyes next he was in his kitchen in his apartment. He discarded his jacket and shoes on his way to his bedroom, shedding his t-shirt and trousers once in the room. He got into bed in just his shorts, falling asleep almost the moment he hit the pillow. Albus slept solidly for a good six hours before his mirror started screeching and going crazy. He groaned and slapped his hand around on the bedside table until he had the blasted thing in his hand.

"'Lo," he said sleepily, peering into the mirror.

"I'm sorry to wake you Albus but we need you here," Camden said quickly, looking vaguely frazzled. "We got five overdose cases in here and three Healers, including myself. I'm perfectly capable of taking two patients but Hera, Kane and Emma can't. I need you to get in here and take the fifth."

"Wow," he said, sitting up and grabbing his trousers. Five was a lot. "I'll be right in." He shut the mirror and tossed it on the bed, shimmying into his trousers and t-shirt. He grabbed his mirror and jacket, Disapparating to the alley. Walking through the lobby of St. Mungo's he checked his wrist watch, groaning when he saw the hands read it was a quarter past two.

No sooner had he reached the floor for Magical Maladies than he had Camden in his face, waving a file. "Room thirty, adult male. Hurry, he's not doing well," she said it almost like one long word and then hurried down the hall, presumably to take care of another patient.

Albus opened the file as he walked towards the room. Adult male, about six feet tall, under weight. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the room. There on that hospital bed was someone he hadn't seen in such a long time. Someone who had once meant the world to him, lying in a hospital bed convulsing.

Three years and this was how he was meeting Scorpius Malfoy again.


	9. Chapter VIII

**November 3rd, 2026**

Albus jumped straight into action. He tore through the file to see what was known about Scorpius. There was a laundry list of recreational potions and alcoholic substances in his body, which made it difficult for Albus to choose an antidote that wouldn't react negatively with anything in his system. He chose a simple one and told one of the mediwitches to fetch it. He flinched and rolled Scorpius onto his side, hearing a strangled choking noise that meant he was getting sick. He reached for the rubbish bin, slapping Scorpius' back to help him get it up.

Urgently, Albus snatched the potion up and poured a dose into Scorpius' mouth. Then he waited for him to either come to or crash. It took several long, agonizing minutes but Scorpius finally stopped seizing and groaned, eyes fluttering open.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Albus said with a clear, professional tone. "This is Albus Potter. You're in St. Mungo's. Do you understand me?"

Scorpius blinked up at him, face pinched and confused. "A-Al," he croaked, looking over the man's face. "What… here… am I… Why am…"

"You overdosed," he answered, knowing what he was getting at. "I'm your Healer."

"You… became a healer?" he asked, coughing and rubbing his forehead. "Can't… believe it."

"Uh huh," he said, shuffling uncomfortably. He didn't want to get to chummy with Scorpius… mainly because of how much he _did_ want to get chummy. He shook it off, he was going to stay completely professional. "Yeah, I did," he said, picking up Scorpius' wrist and checking his pulse. He was shocked by how erratic it was.

"Kinda… hard to," Scorpius wheezed, "breathe." He grabbed at his chest, choking and wheezing. Albus conjured up a simple air bubble with the wave of his wand to help Scorpius breathe. "Thanks, man. I feel like shit… am I gonna die?"

"I'd be shocked if you did," Albus said, shaking his head and fetching some bracelets. "But your pulse is going crazy, so I'm going to put one of these on you and one on me. If your heart stops, mine will burn."

Scorpius didn't like the sound of that. He let Albus put the bracelet on and hoped they wouldn't need it. He could feel his heart palpitating, though. "It's weird to see you again," Scorpius said, thinking out loud. "Especially here, like this."

"Uh huh," Albus said, writing in Scorpius' file.

"I'm scared," he admitted, looking up at Albus. He looked it, too; pale and tired on the bed. Albus swallowed, looking at him.

"Don't be," he said, nodding once. "You'll be fine, okay? I haven't lost one yet," he assured him. "Are you… addicted, Scorpius?"

Scorpius snorted, shrugging. "I can't get outta bed in the morning without knocking back at least two shots, if that tells you anything."

"Mmmn," he hummed, frowning. He'd get some brochures for rehab facilities. "Well… I'm going to go check on some other patients," he said, setting Scorpius file down at the end of the bed. "I'll be back to check on you later. Try to sleep, if you can."

"Alright," Scorpius said, sliding down under the blanket. He couldn't believe he was here. He hated hospitals, but that wasn't what had his head spinning, neither was the fact that he'd overdosed. He could hardly rap his mind around the fact that all the work he did to keep himself from thinking about Albus was completely shot to hell. He couldn't believe Albus of all people was his Healer.

On his way to the staff lounge, Albus cornered Camden. "That's him," he hissed, throwing his arms up.

"That's who?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Him, my patient," he said, as if it were obvious what he was talking about. "That's Scorpius!"

"Whoa," she raised her brows. "Crazy coincidence?"

"Yeah, you're telling me," he answered, shaking his head and walking into the staff lounge. "How're the others?"

"Stable," she said simply, picking up whatever baked good was in the pink box on the counter. "I'm guessing your… Scorpius is alright?"

"He's not my Scorpius. And yes, he's fine," he said. Then he gasped – his wrist suddenly felt like it was on fire. "What the… oh, Merlin, spoke to soon," he blurted. He left the room in a flash.

Scorpius was sat up, gasping and clutching his chest. Albus shoved him onto his back and pushed the tip of his wand over his heart. "_Stimulus_," he shouted. Scorpius' chest jumped. The burning didn't stop. "_Stimulus_," he shouted again. The burning faded and Scorpius started to breathe again, albeit short, shallow breathes.

"Are you… sure I'm not… going to die?" he asked, giving a short, bitter chuckle.

Albus really didn't know now. The potions shouldn't be having this affect on a normal heart. "Do you have a heart problem?" he asked, frowning.

Scorpius looked perplexed, "Not as far as I know. Ask my father."

Draco Malfoy was the last person Albus wanted to talk to. "Well, get him in here," he said, sighing. He handed Scorpius some parchment and a pen, watching him scribble a note for his father. It was sent out and within ten minutes Albus could hear the man's voice down the hall.

"Where's my son?" the voice roared. "Scorpius Malfoy, I'm his father. Where is he?"

Albus stepped out into the hall, waving. "Mister Malfoy, your son is in here," he said. He straightened his posture, not letting himself look intimidated. "I'm Albus Potter," he said, extending his arm. "I'm your son's Healer."

Draco looked at him with disdain, not shaking his hand. He knew perfectly well who this man was. "Hmmn. We'll have to do something about that," he said, brushing past him to stand over Scorpius. "Well done," he said, giving his son a look to show he wasn't being sincere about the praise.

"Anyway," Albus said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I need to know right now if your son has any heart problems."

"Does it make any difference?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing. Albus just looked at him for a moment, wondering how Draco could possibly have just asked that question.

"Of course it makes a difference," he said calmly. "Can I speak with you in the hallway, Mister Malfoy?"

Scorpius looked back and forth between his father and ex-lover. "Dad, talk to him," he said quietly.

"Very well," he drawled, stepping out of the room with Albus.

"Mister Malfoy, I need to know what's wrong with him so I can help him. If there's something we don't know about, the treatments can make him worse. I need you to tell me right now." He was a grown man now. He didn't need to be afraid of Draco.

"He's got a heart condition. It basically… just wares down and gives out. My father had it, and I have it," Draco said, shrugging. "It'd probably be fine if he took care of himself, but he doesn't and he's too old for me to stop him now."

Albus frowned, shaking his head. "Why didn't you ever tell him?" he demanded.

"That's not your business," he replied coolly.

"Fair enough, but he needs to know now," Albus said. "I can't withhold information from my patient."

"Whatever, tell him. Just fix him," he said, waving Albus off. "Get him to go to rehab or something. Let him know I'll pay for it."

Draco left Albus standing outside the door, the responsibility of telling Scorpius on his shoulders now. He took a breath and opened the door, entering the room again. Scorpius perked up, looking at him curiously. "Lay it on me, Healer."

"You have a heart condition. If you don't stop living the way you do, it's going to give out," he said simply.

"Huh," Scorpius said, clicking his tongue. "Wow. Well. I dunno."

"What do you mean?" Albus raised one of his dark eyebrows.

"Just what I said – I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I can't just stop. I have fun."

"But it's going to kill you," Albus said incredulously. He couldn't believe this was even a debate for Scorpius. This was his life on the line!

"I guess. Maybe," he said, frowning and thinking. "I suppose if it's gonna kill me I could stop."

"You need to stop if you want to live," he said, leaning on the end of the bed. "Simple as that."

"Alright, alright," he said, giving Albus a look. "I get the picture. Whatever, I'll stop."

"You should go to rehab," he told him. "The hospital has a really good ten week program."

"I am _not_ going to rehab, let alone one at a hospital," he said, disgusted. He didn't like the idea of being confined and scrutinized. He didn't like opening up to people.

"If you have a problem, you're not going to fix it simply by resolving to not do it. You just said yourself you can't get out of bed without taking something," Albus said, irritated. Same old stubborn Scorpius. "You'll need help."

"Then help me," he said, throwing his arms up.

"I don't have that kind of time," he said, looking away. He knew he shouldn't be treating Scorpius. He would always be more than a patient to Albus; it wasn't easy to stay professional. "I can suggest some centers and urge you to go to them."

"Whatever," Scorpius said, rolling onto his side and nestling against the pillow. "I'll think about it."

"Fine," Albus said shortly and left the room. Instead of the staff lounge, he went to the smaller lounge where there were beds. Occasionally when Healers were on call, they wouldn't even bother leaving the hospital. They'd just come to this room for a rest. As for Albus, he just needed to clear his head.

He knew he'd eventually see Scorpius again. The wizarding world of the United Kingdom wasn't that big and he'd ran into pretty much everyone else from their year of Hogwarts at least once since graduation. However he'd somehow pictured the reunion to be, say, at Florean Fortesque's or Flourish and Blotts. Certainly he did not anticipate walking into the hospital to treat an overdose patient and finding said patient was his ex-boyfriend and first love.

It was hard to get his feelings straight. For one, he was angry and disappointed with Scorpius for ending up that way. All the things he could've done with his life and how successful he could have been and still could be; he'd decided to lose control and get himself into that kind of mess. Second, it made him terribly vexed the way simply seeing Scorpius stirred up old feelings and made him nostalgic. The simple thought of wanting Scorpius again romantically was ridiculous. It didn't work then, it wouldn't work now. And plus, now he had Emery, who had been nothing but wonderful to him since day one. He was considerate and not afraid to show everyone that he loved Albus.

Albus rolled over on the bed and pushed all romantic thoughts of Scorpius from his mind. It wouldn't do any good to dwell in the past. Scorpius was just his patient, maybe an old friend at most. He decided he'd do what he could to be a friend and get Scorpius clean, but that was it. He didn't owe the man anything.

Evidently, Albus ended up falling asleep because he was awakened by his mirror screeching in his pocket. It was dark in the room, which puzzled him, but he didn't have much time to think about it as he opened the mirror. "Hey, Em," he said groggily, blinking against the light.

"Aw, did I catch you sleeping?" Emery answered, pouting and looking a little guilty.

"S'fine," he said, sitting up on the bed and stretching. "What's up, what time is it?"

"Almost seven. I wanted to be sure you're getting off work before I pick you up," he answered. Albus noticed now Emery was dressed quite nice and his hair had been combed neatly, remembering they had a date. And then he blanched when the time occurred to him.

"Oh, Merlin," he mumbled. He must've slept better than twelve hours. Either Scorpius had been fine with just Mediwitches, or Albus had been impossible to find. "I think I've been asleep better than twelve hours."

"What's up, buttercup? Where are you?"

"I'm at work," he said, getting off the bed and stretching again. "I got called in at like, two. There were five overdose cases and they were short a Healer."

"Oh wow," Emery shook his head and made a 'tsk' noise. "Are they alright?"

Albus shrugged, slipping out of the lounge and into the corridor. "My patient was okay when I left him and I'm guessing it's alright now. I need to go check him over and then I'll be clocking out. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Fantastic! See you soon," Emery grinned and blew him a kiss. Albus couldn't help but smile and blow him a kiss back before he snapped the mirror shut. He may not have honestly been in love, but Emery did make him happy.

Scorpius looked agitated when Albus walked into his room. The man's arms were folded over his chest and he had the look of an annoyed parent on his handsome but tired face. "Do you often disappear on your patients?"

"No. I worked my ass off and then only got a few hours asleep because I was brought back in. I went to take a rest and I guess my body just needed the sleep," he said, not letting Scorpius' tone rile him. "You don't look like you've been on your death bed with me."

"I've been fine," he said, wrinkling his nose. "I want to go home."

Albus started to do his job, checking Scorpius' temperature and pupils. He took his pulse and frowned. "You need to stay a few more days, until your heart settles. Plus, you're probably going to start getting withdrawals soon. That's why you need rehab; the withdrawals aren't going to be pleasant."

"If I agree to go will you shut up?" he snapped, glaring up at Albus with his hard blue eyes. Albus closed his eyes so he wouldn't roll them and took a breath.

"Will you stop whining if I agree to visit you?" he retorted, losing his professional composure for a moment. Scorpius smiled, despite being snapped at.

"You'll visit me?"

"It helps to have some outside support," Albus said, recovering. "I don't picture your parents being much use and your friends probably need rehab themselves."

Scorpius frowned for a moment and then smiled again. "Cool."

"Uh huh," he said, writing in Scorpius file and then sighed. "Well, I'm getting off work now."

Scorpius gave him a confused and annoyed look. "You just spent the last twelve hours of your shift sleeping!"

"If it were a problem, my boss would've woken me," he said, shrugging. "I'll be back on Sunday."

"Any big plans?" Scorpius fished?

"Going out with my boyfriend," he answered honestly. He watched Scorpius' face fall for a fraction of a second. He cleared his throat and looked unaffected again in an obvious way. It almost made Albus mad to see Scorpius was upset over him having moved on.

"Boyfriend. Hmm."

"Yeah," Albus said, clearing his own throat. "His name is Emery. We've been together a year and half."

"Great," Scorpius said shortly, fake smile plastered to his face.

"I'll see you Sunday," he muttered, turning to leave the room. He heard Scorpius mutter a 'see you' but didn't stop to say anything more. Albus didn't like drawn-out goodbyes, especially when it was just for a couple of days.

Emery was already in the lobby when he got there. Albus beamed, realizing the man had flowers for him. "Aw, baby," he gushed, taking the flowers as they were handed to him. "You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. You've been working so hard," Emery said, pushing a finger to Albus' lips. Albus smiled and moved his head back from his boyfriend's finger and then lifted onto his toes, kissing him. He knew he should be in love with Emery. The man did everything right and was always thinking about him. It didn't make sense why he wasn't hopelessly in love with him.

"Thank you," Albus said, grinning at the flowers and smelling them. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go have dinner and then go to the new club downtown," he suggested. "I know you're not into drinking but we don't have to go to the bar. You can't tell me you don't like dancing, I've seen you get down way too many times to believe that."

Albus blushed then, walking out of the hospital with Emery. It was true; Albus did like to go dancing. He walked out through the door which Emery was courteously holding open for him. "That sounds great. I just want to stop by my flat to change and put these in a vase."

"Sure thing, baby doll," Emery chirped, turning down the alley with Albus.

Once in the apartment, Albus put the flowers in water and admired them for a minute before going to get dressed. He wasn't necessarily stylish and just put on some trousers and a black button up, calling it good.

Emery was waiting for him in the living room, sprawled out on the couch. Another thing: Albus may not have been in love but the sexual attraction was definitely present. The man looked good. He was tall and strong, his body was tight and well defined. He looked damn good, and they hadn't gone at it in a week. Albus found he was indescribably randy now, lifting a leg and wedging it between Emery's hip and the back of the couch. Emery's eyebrows shot straight up, looking at Albus straddling him.

"Hi there," he said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. He held onto Albus' hips, hands partially on his behind. Albus put a finger on his lips and then bent down, nuzzling his ear.

"Shhh," he quieted him. Emery shivered from the noise directly in his ear.

Albus licked his lips and kissed him.

* * *

**I wrote a part B of the chapter for a friend. I'll post it.**

__

Albus licked his lips and kissed him.

Emery responded to the kiss eagerly, surprised by it but not adverse. Indeed, it had been a little too long for his liking since they'd last 'gone to bed.' So on second thought, he realized he should be surprised by Albus' sudden friskiness.

Albus' tongue licked at his boyfriend's lips, trying to pry them open. Emery's mouth always tasted sweet because of his minor addiction to honey flavored toffees. He tasted nothing like the cool mint Scorpius tasted of. Albus wrinkled his nose and pushed that thought away; he hadn't thought of Scorpius during sex in almost a year and definitely shouldn't be starting again now.

Emery's lips gave way to Albus' prying tongue and his own tongue shot forward to greet his boyfriend's. It made Emery smile a bit to hear Albus moan, and made his cock go from stirring to fully hard when Albus ground against him. He lifted his torso and his arms to let Albus remove his shirt and shivered when Albus ran his hands over his chest and stomach.

Albus enjoyed touching Emery. The man was a Beater for Puddlemere United and was in good shape. His arms were strong and well defined, as well as his stomach. In the heat of the moment, Albus could swear he'd be happy just running his finger tips over the ripples of muscle for days.

Emery stripped Albus of his shirt, discarding it on top of his own. He ran his hands up and down the man's back, feeling goosebumps rise up. He let go of Albus' mouth to kiss his neck, earning a small moan and Albus' palms pressed flat on Emery's chest.

In a frenzy of limbs, Albus managed to get both his and Emery's trousers and shorts off. He swallowed and ran his hands over Emery's abs, causing them to tense. Albus mumbled a lubrication charm, so simple it didn't need a wand to produce. He made sure Emery's cock was nice and slippery, making the man moan in the process.

Emery's breath caught in his throat when Albus came down, sheathing his hard, slick cock. He remembered the first time they'd done it, a few months after they had started dating. It had been Emery's first time in general and he'd been nervous. He'd topped, which Albus had had no qualms about at all. It had felt amazing that first time and it still felt amazing now.

Albus allowed himself a moment to adjust to something inside of it, then began to lift and lower himself repeatedly, riding his lover. He braced himself with his hands on the man's chest, keeping himself steady. Emery moaned and looked completely blissful beneath him.

He lifted his hands up to Albus' hips, holding them tight. Emery began to thrust his hips up when Albus brought came down on him, moaning. His noises were nothing compared to Albus' though. It never failed to entertain and turn him how vocal Albus was during sex. He'd moan and whine and pant and keen. He'd also cry out a string of expletives when Emery brushed up against his prostate, which took all of Emery's self-control to not laugh at.

Albus clenched his jaw, moving up and down rhythmically. He could feel he was close, but wouldn't be able to get himself off without being touched. "Touch me," he panted, giving Emery a slightly desperate look.

Emery wasted no time, wrapping a strong hand around his boyfriend's member and beginning to stroke him off. He looked up and locked eyes with Albus and then he sat up enough to bite into the man's neck.

Albus threw his head back when he was bitten and immediately came between them, shooting his seed onto Emery's stomach. He continued to ride; he wouldn't stop until Emery had gotten off too.

Albus' orgasm was enough to get Emery off. Emery cried out when Albus tightened around him and light out that high keening he always did when he came. A thrust later he was emptying himself into Albus, crying out his name over and over like it was a spell that commanded intense focus.

Panting, Albus collapsed on Emery when the man fell back onto the couch again. "Fuck," he breathed, nuzzling Emery's shoulder.

"I'll say," he replied, swallowing and chuckling. "What brought _that_ on?"

"I couldn't help it," Albus admitted, blushing. "It's your fault. You shouldn't look so delicious lying on my couch."


End file.
